LA PROPUESTA
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Este fic esta Rodando las Peliculas de la Banda de los 7, para el CIRCULO MERCENARIO.
1. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I**

Bankotsu Hiiryu, exitoso jefe de edición de veinte y ocho años en la renombrada editorial _TAMMA_ , tenía una vida totalmente envidiable, aun que solitaria.

Comenzó su día a las seis de la mañana, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con uno de sus elegantes trajes color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que resaltaba sus propios ojos.

Se acercó al refrigerador y se dispuso a tomar desayuno en la barra de la cocina, tomó el remoto del plasma de la sala, al cual tenía alcance y escuchó sin mayor atención el noticiero matutino.

Simple rutina para él.

-o-

Kagome Higurashi, esforzada chica de veinte y tres que terminó con honores su carrera en literatura inglesa, pasante en el departamento de edición de la editorial _TAMMA,_ su vida giraba en el sentido que disponía su tirano jefe, no tenía tiempo para nada mas que no fuera él.

Despertó ese día faltando quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana, giró su cabeza para mirar el despertador y su cuerpo se enderezó en un instante – Maldición – escupió cuando volvió en si misma y saltó de la cama para correr a la ducha _"Adiós al desayuno… otra vez"_ se quejó de su repetitiva suerte y se apresuró al baño del cuarto.

-o-

Terminando su desayuno el moreno salió puntualmente a las ocho de su departamento, se dirigió al subterráneo de su edificio y subió a su deportivo negro, tomando dirección a su trabajo.

-o-

A las ocho con veinte, la azabache corría por las concurridas calles de Tokyo, luciendo un conjunto formal negro con falda tuvo, una blusa blanca, tacones altos a juego con el traje y un sencillo bolso negro.

Miró su reloj de mano preocupada – Si llego, si lleguo – se repitió como mantra, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que era la verdad.

Entró en una cafetería totalmente llena, miró la fila y buscó su salvación - ¡Kouga! – alzó uno de sus brazos saludando a un moreno de ojos celestes y coleta alta que servía café tras el mostrador.

El chico volteó y le sonrió ampliamente – Hola, preciosa – saludó y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara al frente.

La chica sonrió y avanzó sin mirar a las personas en la fila, obviamente molestas – Lo siento – se limitó a decir y apoyó sus manos en el mostrador.

-Aquí tienes, preciosa – el chico le entregó dos vasos con café humeante.

Ella le entregó el dinero y le sonrió – Gracias, te debo una – volteó y salió corriendo nuevamente a la calle.

Corrió las últimas dos cuadras que quedaban de camino y entró directo al elevador de la editorial, subió hasta el piso quince.

-Buenos días, Kagome – saludó una castaña sentada en la recepción -, llegas justo a tiempo.

La azabache caminó con prisa para cruzar la recepción -Lo sé, es un… - no pudo continuar ya que en su camino se atravesó el chico el correo, derramando uno de sus cafés en su, hasta ese momento, blanca blusa -. No puede ser.

-L-lo siento – dijo el chico y se marchó avergonzado.

Kagome tomó aire para contener la calma y giró a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué? – preguntó un poco asustada la castaña.

La azabache caminó con decisión hasta el mesón – Necesito tu blusa, ahora – expuso con seriedad.

-o-

Con cinco minutos faltando para las nueve de la mañana, Bankotsu salió del ascensor que se detuvo en el piso quince, caminó por la recepción sin saludar a nadie, entró en el área de oficinas y el silencio reinó.

Todos los observaban con miedo, pero él parecía no notarlo.

Entró en su oficina y se encontró con la azabache parada junto a su escritorio – Buenos días, Señor Hiiryu – saludó la chica -. Lo esperan para la conferencia, tiene una reunión en media hora y… – informó sin esperar un saludó pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-¿Confirmaste la asistencia de todos? – preguntó pasando enfrente de ella y sentándose en su elegante silla de cuello tras su enorme escritorio repleto de manuscritos.

-Lo hice – asintió ella.

-¿Llamaste al nuevo escritor?

-Sí – se acercó a él y le acercó uno de los manuscritos sobre el escritorio -, envió esto - el joven comenzó a revisarlo sin prestarle atención -. También llamo su abogado, dijo que era urgente que…

-Cancela la conferencia, aplaza la reunión una hora y que el abogado espere – interrumpió nuevamente el moreno -. Eso es todo.

-De acuerdo, Señor – aceptó la chica y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Quién es… Kouga? – preguntó Bankotsu, Kagome se heló y volteó a verlo nerviosa - ¿Y por qué demonios me está invitando a salir?

La chica dejo salir el aire en resignación – Bueno, resulta que ese era mi café.

-¿Y porque estoy tomando de tu café? – cuestionó con seriedad.

-Por que el suyo, se cayó – contestó con total honestidad.

El moreno miró el vaso en sus manos, le dio un sorbo y asintió – Así que también lo bebes negro…

-S-si – tartamudeó ella nerviosa, pasar más de lo estrictamente necesario con su jefe la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Supones que crea eso? – cuestionó el alzando una ceja con seriedad.

-Cla-claro – comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la oficina -, no crea que bebo lo mismo que usted a propósito eso sería… patético – descolgó el auricular nerviosa -. Buenos días, despacho del Señor Hiiryu, habla Kagome – Bankotsu volvió su atención al manuscrito -. Kikyo, hola… si salimos a tu despacho ahora – cortó la llamada - ¿Por qué vamos a ver a Kikyo? – preguntó al moreno.

Él solo la ignoró y ella salió disparada a su escritorio, abrió los memos públicos de la oficina y tecleo _"El tirano va saliendo"_ y lo envió a todos sus compañeros.

Automáticamente todo la miraron sorprendidos y se concentraron en sus labores, ella suspiró y vio salir al moreno con paso firme y su café en mano – Señor – se acercó rápidamente a él -, ¿leyó el manuscrito original que le mande?

El moreno no detuvo su paso – Leí las primeras páginas, pero no me impresiono.

Justo en ese momento Sango se cruzó en su caminó y ocultó notoriamente su manchada blusa.

Bankotsu sonrió de lado – Y si pides el mismo café que bebo por si lo tiras, es patético – se burló de la azabache.

-O impresionante por mi dedicación.

-Impresionante seria que no lo tiraras – llegaron a una oficina -, recuerda que aquí tu no hablas.

La chica se adelantó para abrir la puerta – No diré nada.

El hombre entró con decisión seguido de la chica.

-Oh, nuestro poderoso líder y su cachorra – escupió una elegante lacia. El ojiazul sonrió sardónico y se acercó en silencio a admirar un lujoso mueble en la oficina - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la mujer.

-Es… interesante – reconoció él.

-Es egipcio, directamente traído desde el Cairo, pero…

-Kikyo, me temo que tendremos que dejarte ir – cortó el bebiendo se su café con tranquilidad.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y Kikyo se puso de pie seria - ¿Perdón? – preguntó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

-Tenías que convencer al escritor de Kobe para que firmara con nosotros y no lo hiciste, estás despedida – informó él.

Kagome cerró con disimulo la puerta – Ya te dije que no estaba dispuesto a publicar su obra, era imposible – se defendió la lacia.

-Es muy interesante tu postura – volvió a beber de su café -, pero le he ofrecido un poco mas de dinero y accedió – sonrió con malicia.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, no tienes capacidad de negociación ¿verdad? – se acercó con calma al escritorio quedando frente a la mujer -, pero en este negocio no sirven personas con falta de capacidad, es decir, tu no sirves – Kikyo no supo cómo responder -. Bien, te doy un mes para que busques otro trabajo y le digas a los demás que te fuiste a buscar nuevos horizontes ¿de acuerdo? – no esperó respuesta y miró a la consternada azabache, Kagome reaccionó y abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir.

La chica lo siguió apresurada - ¿Realmente eso está bien?

-¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó el moreno y la chica volteó a ver por las ventanas a una desesperada lacia.

-Está dado vueltas como loca – pudo ver la furia en su cara -, está saliendo.

-No lo hagas Kikyo – dijo fastidiado el ojiazul.

-¡Tu, maldito! – gritó desquiciada Kikyo, Bankotsu giró sobre sus talones y Kagome se hizo a un lado -, no puedes despedirme, me robaste al escritor para quedarte con el crédito y glorificarte frente a los jefes, porque te sientes amenazado por mí.

-Mph – resopló divertido el moreno -, no te hagas esto Kikyo – pidió con una sonrisa, cosa que enfureció aun mas a la lacia.

-Como no tienes una vida fuera de esta oficina, te sientes con el derecho de tratarnos como basura, siento pena por ti, morirás solo, nadie se preocupa por ti – terminó por decir y dejo salir el aire.

El hombre rascó su mentón sin quitar su sonrisa y se acercó a la mujer que retrocedió un poco al ver la fría mirada – Ahora escúchame tu a mi – pidió con tono gélido -, no te despido por qué me sienta amenazado por ti, lo hago porque eres inútil, incompetente, inservible, como quieras llamarlo – hizo un gesto de desinterés con sus hombros -, pasas más tiempo acostándote con cualquiera que haciendo bien tu trabajo – le susurró para que solo ella y Kagome pudieran escucharlo.

Ambas se sonrojaron - ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó ofendida la aludida.

-Ahora vete de aquí en este mismo instante – ordenó serio.

-Pero…

-Otra palabra mas y llamare a seguridad – le sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo, volteó para hacerle un gesto a la azabache y continuó con su camino de vuelta a su oficina -. Llama a los de mantención y que lleven ese mueble a mi sala de reuniones.

-De acuerdo – aceptó obediente ella.

-Y tendrás que quedarte el fin de semana para revisar sus documentos – soltó inexpresivo.

La chica lo miró pálida – Pero le dije que tenía planes para este fin de semana, mi abuelo cumple… - él entró en su oficina sin voltear a ver a la chica -, de acuerdo, lo cancelo – resopló cerrando la puerta.

Caminó con pesar a su escritorio y marcó el número de su antigua casa - _¿Hola?_ \- escuchó la conocida voz de su madre y se dejo caer en su silla.

-Hola mamá – saludó con desanimo.

- _Kagome, hija, ¿estás bien?_

-Sí, bueno… no – se masajeó la frente -. Mamá, no podre ir este fin de semana a casa.

- _Pero Kagome, tu abuelo te está esperando con mucha ilusión._

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tengo trabajo – mientras se justificaba vio por el rabillo del ojo a su jefe acercarse -. Disculpe, pero nosotros nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy enserio, lo volveré a llamar – cortó la llamada y miró nerviosa al moreno.

-¿Era tu familia? – preguntó seco.

-Eh, si – sonó su teléfono.

-¿Te piden que renuncies?

-Todos los días – susurró y descolgó -. Despacho del Señor Hiiryu, habla Kagome – respondió por inercia -, sí, claro señor – cortó la llamada y miró a su jefe -. Los jefes quieres verlo.

Bankotsu resopló – Bien, ve a buscarme en diez minutos tengo trabajo.

El moreno se dio la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta se marchó, subió en el ascensor hasta el piso veinte, pasó por la recepción ignorando el saludo de la secretaria y entró a la oficina donde se encontraban dos hombre, uno de pie junto al ventanal de cabello corto y ojos negros y el otro sentado tras el escritorio de melena larga y ondulada y asesinos ojos rojos como la sangre – Naraku, Onigumo – los nombró a modo de saludo.

-Bankotsu – saludó el hombre del escritorio -, felicidades por lo del escritor en Kobe.

-Gracias Naraku – agradeció con desinterés y se paró frente al escritorio.

-¿Recuerda cuando te pedimos mandar a Kikyo a Francia, por que no podías salir del país mientras se trataba lo de tu visado? - el moreno asintió curioso -, y aun así fuiste ¿verdad?

-Con exactitud, conseguimos al escritor – aseguró con orgullo.

Naraku asintió con diversión – Bueno, al gobierno japonés no le interesa tus motivos personales.

-Acabamos de hablar con tu bogado de inmigración – interrumpió Onigumo.

-¿Y, todo en orden? – preguntó el ojiazul molesto por no ir al grano del asunto, odiaba perder su tiempo.

-Bankotsu – volvió a hablar Naraku -, te han denegado el visado.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó incrédulo.

-Y te van a deportar a Inglaterra – concluyó Onigumo.

-¿Deportarme? – el chico no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Además, no entregaste unos documentos a tiempo – puntualizó Onigumo.

-Pero de qué diablos están hablando – sonrió pensando que era una broma -, no soy un inmigrante cualquiera.

-Podrás volver a solicitarlo, pero debes volver a Inglaterra – informó Naraku.

-Mi madre era japonesa, debo tener algún privilegio – trató de encontrar solución.

-Me temo que eres ciudadano cien por ciento ingles – negó Naraku.

-Debes abandonar el país durante un año – informó ahora Onigumo.

-Bien – se masajeó el puente de su nariz -, no es lo mas cómodo, pero puedo trabajar por video conferencia desde Londres.

-Bankotsu – habló Naraku -, si te deportan no puedes trabajar para una empresa japonesa, es por eso que hasta que todo esto se solucione, pasaremos tus trabajos a Kikyo Takashi.

El moreno alzó una ceja - ¿Kikyo? – preguntó sarcástico.

Naraku se encogió de hombros – Necesitamos a un editor en jefe y es la única persona en la empresa con experiencia - el moreno quedó sin palabras -. Lo siento, créenos que si hubiera una forma de mantenerte aquí…

-Lo siento – la voz de Kagome resonó en la oficina y los tres hombres voltearon a verla -. Perdón por la intromisión pero, señor Hiiryu lo necesitan urgente – mintió como se le había ordenado.

Bankotsu miró furioso a la chica pero justo en ese momento una idea llego a él – Ven Kagome – llamó a la chica en tonó meloso y con una sonrisa seductora.

La azabache frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta tras ella – De acuerdo – caminó con precaución por la extraña actitud de su jefe.

-Bueno – habló el moreno guardando las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón -, no quería que esto se supiera de esta forma – miró a la chica y para sorpresa de todos la tomó de la mano – Kagome y yo estamos comprometidos – anunció haciendo palidecer a la azabache.

-¿Qué nosotros qué? – preguntó ella en shock.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es una situación especial – habló con una sonrisa el chico dándole un disimulado apretón en su mano.

-S-sí, claro – tartamudeó ella -, nos casamos – confirmó.

Naraku y Onigumo se miraron sorprendidos – Ella no es tu… ¿secretaria? – preguntó Onigumo.

-Asistente – corrigió la chica.

-Asistente – respaldó el moreno -, por favor señores, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, ¿verdad Onigumo? – preguntó con aspereza y Naraku aclaró su garganta divertido -. Tantas noches en la oficina, trabajos de campo y esas cosas, hizo que nos enamoráramos ¿verdad? – le preguntó a la consternada azabache que solo atinó a asentir.

-Bankotsu esto es fantástico – habló Naraku – pero debes legalizarlo – mostro su dedo.

-Claró, habíamos evitado hacerlo público para que no se esparcieran rumores innecesarios, pero ya que estamos en esta situación, es inevitable – miró a la chica que aun no reaccionaba -. Bueno iremos a la oficina de inmigración para solucionar este asunto – informó a sus jefes.

Ambos se despidieron de los jefes y salieron en silencio hacia la oficina del moreno, ella lo seguía con la mirada pegada en el piso y tratando de ordenar sus ideas, una vez dentro de la oficina cerró la puerta y lo miró desde esta, mientras él se sentaba con normalidad para revisar un manuscrito.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, dándole una fugaz mirada al sentir como era observado.

-No entiendo lo que pasa – habló ella acercándose al escritorio con dificultad.

-Sacaras beneficios de esto.

-Me puede explicar, por favor.

El resopló y apoyó su espalda en la silla – Me iban a despedir por el estúpido visado.

-¿Y por eso nos tenemos que casar?

-¿Acaso te reservas para alguien en especial? – volvió a dirigir su atención al manuscrito.

-Quiero creer eso – negó incrédula por la calma del moreno -. Bankotsu – lo llamó con decisión -, no me casare contigo.

-Claro que lo harás – afirmó él, mirándola con una sonrisa -, o tu sueño de emocionar a las personas con tus empalagosas novelos románticas de tu autoría se acabara – habló con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-No, solo digo que si yo me voy, Kikyo asumirá el mando, te despedirá y te hará la vida imposible, lo que nos lleva a que jamás podrás publicar nada – le sonrió malvadamente.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilarse – No puede ser – susurró.

-Cálmate, será un matrimonio corto, solo por el tiempo suficiente para que me den la maldita visa y luego nos divorciaremos limpiamente – expuso todo su plan.

Luego de la noticia, Kagome no pudo concentrarse en nada, cuando volvió su conciencia ya se encontraba en la oficina de inmigración junto al moreno.

-Maldición – habló frustrado él, al comprobar la enorme fila -. Sígueme.

Ella lo miró avanzar hasta el frente omitiendo su turno – Bankotsu, la fila – trató de frenarlo, ya no le importaba el cómo llamarlo.

Llegaron al mostrador y él se colocó frente a una mujer – Lo siento – se disculpó sin mirar y se dirigió al dependiente -, necesito solicitar un visado por matrimonio – le entregó una carpeta con los documentos de él y la azabache.

-El señor Hiiryu y la señorita Higurashi – leyó el hombre.

-Si – afirmó el moreno.

-Acompáñenme – señaló el sujeto y ambos lo siguieron hasta una pequeña oficina -. Esperen a aquí por favor, el agente de inmigración vendrá enseguida.

-Gracias – dijo el moreno y sacó su móvil para responder unos pendientes.

Diez minutos de silencio absoluto y un hombre calvó entró – Buenos días – saludó al chico que guardaba su móvil y luego miró a la pálida azabache sentada rígida -. Mi nombre es Renkotsu Takeda.

-Es un gusto – saludó educadamente el ojiazul y se sentó junto a la chica.

-Ustedes deben ser – revisó los documentos en sus manos mientras se sentaba frente a ellos -, Bankotsu Hiiryu y Kagome Higurashi.

-Así es – dijo el moreno.

-Bueno – Renkotsu ojeó la carpeta -, les hare una pregunta – la cerró y los miró inquisitivamente - ¿están cometiendo fraude para evitar la deportación del Señor Hiiryu? – su atención se centró en la pálida chica.

Kagome comenzó a sudar y Bankotsu le tomó la mano - ¿Tiene alguna base para afirmar eso? – preguntó sin alterarse.

Renkotsu se sorprendió y abrió nuevamente la carpeta – Bueno, hace un par de horas recibimos una llamada de…

-Kikyo Takashi – puntualizó el joven con seguridad y la azabache lo miró sorprendida.

Renkotsu lo miró y aclaró su garganta – Exacto.

Bankotsu le sonrió de lado a la chica y ella se ruborizó – Ella… - ahora miró al atento hombre frente a ellos -, es una ex empleada furiosa, creo que no tiene relevancia lo que dice, pero si usted quiere darle importancia a tan mínimo detalle, será mejor que hablemos con otro agente y reportemos sus… fuentes – amenazó sutilmente.

El calvó se puso ligeramente nervioso y sonrió con falsedad – Bueno, les explicare lo que sigue.

Kagome respiró con tranquilidad y Bankotsu sonrió triunfante – Lo escuchamos.

-El procedimiento a seguir será una entrevista personalizada, los separare y les preguntare sobre sus vidas antes y después de comenzar su relación, entrevistare a sus padres, a sus vecinos, a sus amigos. Si sus respuestas no concuerdan aun que sea en el más mínimo detalle… - sonrió con malicia - usted será deportado en ese preciso instante – miró al chico que solo asintió sin quitar su sonrisa – y usted… - miró ahora a la nerviosa azabache -, será procesada por encubrimiento, lo cual con lleva una multa y cumplir con una condena en la cárcel federal de Tokyo – Kagome comenzó a sudar y sus ojos no se despegaron del calvo -. Bueno señorita Higurashi, ¿tiene algo que decirme?

La chica lo pensó unos segundos y negó - ¿No? – luego asintió - ¿Si? – su mente estaba realmente hecha un caos.

Ella tomó aire con decisión y decidió hablar – Bueno señor Takeda, la verdad es que… - Bankotsu la miró de lado amenazante pero ella lo ignoró, mientras que Renkotsu apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y ocultó su sonrisa con sus manos -, Bankotsu y yo – miró al chico y le sonrió -, éramos dos personas que no debían enamorarse pero aun así, lo hicimos – el muchacho sonrió y el calvo soltó el aire frustrado y se recargo en la silla -, no podíamos hacerlo público ya que se crearían rumores en la empresa, como estoy a punto de recibir mi ascenso – el moreno alzó una de sus cejas pero sin quitar su sonrisa -, los dos creímos que sería inapropiado que mientras salíamos yo fuera ascendida a editora.

-¿Editora? – soltó Bankotsu sin notarlo.

-Sí, editora "cariño" – se cobró de vuelta el falso honorifico con una sonrisa muy falsa.

El calvo, arto del para él, empalagoso espectáculo decidió hablar – Supongo que sus padres están al tanto de esto ¿verdad?

-Bueno, mis padres están muertos y no tengo familia – informó Bankotsu sin despegar su divertida mirada de la chica.

-¿Y sus padres señorita Higurashi?

-Mis padres están vivos pero…

-Se los diremos este fin de semana, de hecho iremos a visitarlos para darles la notica – interrumpió el moreno y la azabache lo miró incrédula -, el abuelo cumple años y aprovecharemos la ocasión.

" _Maldito cretino, si sabía que tenía planes"_ se enfureció la chica al confirmar que su malvado jefe su la escuchaba, solo que… la ignoraba.

-¿Y donde será la celebración? – preguntó Renkotsu.

El moreno alzó una de sus cejar al no saber la respuesta y miró a una sonriente azabache – Bueno, no he parado de hablar, "cariño", ¿continuas tu?

-Viven en Wakkanai – habló ella.

-Wakkanai – asintió en chico.

-Hokkaido – concluyó Kagome.

-¿Hokkaido? – cuestionó incrédulo el moreno.

-¿Y se van este fin de semana? – preguntó Renkotsu con sospecha.

-Si – afirmó la chica mientras en moreno asentía desconcertado.

-Sí, nos vamos a Hokkaido – habló por fin el chico -, es donde nació mi querida Kagome – ironizó el nombre mirándola con una falsa sonrisa.

-Muy bien, los veré el lunes a las once de la mañana para la entrevista personalizada – se puso de pie acompañado de ambos chicos -, espero que por su bien las respuestas coincidan – sonrió.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Bankotsu y Kagome hizo una reverencia para salir en silencio de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, la chica salió en silencio seguida del moreno.

-Iremos el fin de semana – confirmó el chico mientras revisaba su móvil -, fingiremos ser pareja y les dirás a tus padres que estamos comprometidos, pide los pasajes con mi cuenta para que ambos viajemos en privado y discutamos las preguntas posibles que nos harán – ambos caminaban por la calle y el moreno se molesto al notar que la azabache lo ignoraba - ¿Por qué no estás tomando nota de lo que digo?

-¿Acaso no estabas dentro?, ¿no escuchaste la conversación? – Kagome volteó a verlo furiosa.

-¿Qué, hablas del ascenso? – guardó su móvil y dejó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -, me sorprendió un poco pero fue perfecto, se lo creyó completamente, aun que no pasara.

-¡Puedo ir a la cárcel! – habló alterada -, es lo menos que merezco.

-Olvídalo – negó con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, renuncio – se giró con intenciones de marcharse -, suerte en Londres.

-¿Qué? – la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro y ella volteó fastidiada -, de acuerdo, acepto, te ascenderé a editora.

-Pero lo harás ahora, a más tardar el lunes cuando estemos de vuelta.

-Bien.

-Y publicaras mi escrito.

Bankotsu alzó una de sus cejas – Diez mil copias en la pri…

-Veinte mil copias en la primera edición y le contare a mi familia lo nuestro cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera – dijo con seguridad la azabache.

El chico lo pensó unos segundos – Bien.

Ella sonrió satisfecha – Ahora… - decidió cobrarse parte de lo sucedido -, pídemelo bien – sonrió.

-¿Pedirte qué?

-Pídeme matrimonio, Bankotsu – la sonrisa de la azabache se amplio.

Él arrugó su ceño - ¿Estás loca?

-Pídelo – se cruzó de brazos -, de rodillas "cariño"

Él la miró desafiante pero la chica no cedió – Bien, "cariño" – habló con ironía y miró a su alrededor, la calle estaba infestada de personas _"Maldita mujer"_ la repudió en su mente y se puso de rodillas frente a la chica - ¿Está bien así?

-Claro "cariño" – abusó ella nuevamente del honorifico y contuvo una carcajada al ver a su jefe, Bankotsu Hiiryu, de rodillas frente a ella.

-Casémonos – pidió él con desinterés.

-No, pídelo con amor "cariño" – negó divertida.

Bankotsu resoplo – Kagome…

-Dime.

-Me darías el gran honor de ser mi esposa – pidió con tono tierno y la sonrisa más falsa que dio en su vida.

La azabache suspiró y arrugó su ceño mirando a la nada – Odie tu sarcasmo… pero acepto – se encogió de hombros y se giró –. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto – dijo mientras se marchaba dejando a un consternado y furioso moreno a su espalda.

Bankotsu la vio partir y se puso de pie – Maldita e irritante mujer – le dio una última mirada y tomó la dirección contraria.

Su farsa estaba a punto de comenzar y ambos sabían lo mucho que arriesgaban al ser descubiertos…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno espero les guste, yo me he emocionado mucho al hacer esta adaptación, es un enorme desafío cambiar los sexos de los protagonistas pero creo que así quedaba mucho mejor.

Mi fic se apegara en escancia a la historia aun que cambiare algunas pates y creo darle otro giro al final, solo para darle un poco de emoción y sorpresa a las personas que ya vieron la película.

Como siempre los invito a comentar no solo este fic si no todos los que lean, los comentarios son la mejor fuente de inspiración para los escritores.

Besos a todos y ¡VIVA EL BANKXKAG!


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

Dos días después de su visita al de agente de inmigración, Bankotsu y Kagome se reunieron en el aeropuerto nacional de Tokyo.

" _El vuelo con destino a Wakkanai, Hokkaido hace su última llamada"_

Los dos chicos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra hasta la puerta de embarque, entregaron sus boletos y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Una vez en el aire, el moreno fue el primero en hablar – Sera mejor que comencemos a repasar la lista que te envié con lo básico que debemos saber el uno del otro – habló sacando el documento de su maletín.

La azabache no despegó la vista de la ventana – La buena noticia es que yo lo sé todo de ti… la mala es que solo tienes el fin de semana para aprender todo de mi – dijo sin interés.

Bankotsu la miró de lado - ¿A caso sabes todo esto de mi? – preguntó alzando el escrito en sus manos.

-Asusta verdad – ella lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos fijando sus achocolatados ojos en el hombre.

Él frunció el ceño y hojeó el documento – De acuerdo… ¿A que soy alérgico?

-Champiñones… - contestó con rapidez y seguridad - y a cualquier emoción humana pero creo que eso esta demás – acotó con sarcasmo.

-Pfff… - bufó el moreno -, ¿tengo alguna cicatriz?

-No que la halla notado – se encogió de hombros -, pero tengo fuertes sospechas de que tienes un tatuaje en la espalda – le sonrió.

Bankotsu endureció su rostro y se giró completamente hacia ella - ¿Por qué lo sospechas?

-Cuando te llevo ropa de cambio, ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de esperar a que salga y aun que yo soy muy pero muy prudente, creo haber notado algo en tu espalda – el chico la miró con una ceja en alto -. Vamos dime ¿qué es? – insistió la chica con una sonrisa burlona -, ¿una rosa, letras, una calavera? – abrió sus ojos con diversión.

-Muy divertida – sonrió el de lado y devolvió su atención al escrito -. ¿Dónde nos encontramos, en tu casa o en la mía?, pff… obvio que en la mía – sentenció y buscó otra pregunta.

-Disculpa pero ¿qué tiene de malo mi casa? – preguntó ofendida la azabache.

-Nada, solo que yo vivo en un sector exclusivo de Tokyo y aun que no tengo ni idea de en qué tipo de… inmueble te alojas, no te he visto como vecina – sonrió sardónicamente y la miro con burla al notar que por la cara de la chica, era la verdad.

-Idiota – susurró la chica y volteó su vista a la ventanilla.

-¿Dijiste algo, _princesa_?

-Nada, _cariño._

Luego de varias preguntas sobre sus gustos y preferencias, en las que la azabache demostró gran conocimiento sobre el chico, aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Wakkanai.

-Bien, llegamos justo para tomar la avioneta – anunció la ella al mirar su reloj.

-¿Qué avioneta? – cuestionó curioso el moreno, mientras la seguía por los pasillos del aeropuerto, hacia el sector privado.

-Es la única forma de atravesar las montañas – dijo la chica con desinterés y el chico solo se limito a seguirla, aun que curioso por su destino.

Una vez que abordaron la avioneta, Kagome no despegó la vista del paisaje, a cada minuto que se acercaban a su destino la azabache parecía más consternada.

-¿Te sucede algo?, te ves horrible – preguntó el moreno sin ninguna delicadeza.

Kagome sonrió por la falta de tacto – No, nada en especial, aun que… quizás es la compañía la que me enferma – le sonrió y volvió su atención al paisaje.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos frustrado " _Mujer frustrante"_ la recriminó en su mente, ya que para él, lo que dijo fue con preocupación no con burla, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, la verdad es que realmente nunca había tenido a algún más que el mismo por lo que no sabía que eran exactamente los sentimientos.

Al momento de aterrizar Kagome enderezó su cuerpo al ver a su madre y abuelo saltar como locos mientras sostenían carteles con su nombre.

-Bien, al menos todo sigue igual – susurró bajo.

Cuando bajaron la chica se fue corriendo directo a los brazos de su madre, que hace tanto no veía.

-Oh, hija – habló Nahomi con voz quebradiza.

-Hola, mamá – dijo la chica impregnándose del olor de su madre.

-Ya suéltala – pidió el abuelo dando suaves toque en la espalda de la mujer -, también quiero abrazar a mi pequeña nieta.

Las mujeres se soltaron y la azabache le sonrió al anciano – Hola, abuelito – dijo la chica y abrazó al hombre quien la recibió con alegría y emoción.

La chica se dejó llevar y por un momento olvidó al moreno que la miraba con una ceja en alto y una mueca burlona.

-Oh – se apartó de su abuelo y fijo la vista en el chico, haciendo que sus familiares siguieran su camino.

-Cielos – dijo Nahomi -, así que tu eres el novio de Kagome – se acercó al chico, que puso su mejor sonrisa de negocios.

-Bankotsu Hiiryu, es un placer, señora – extendió su mano que fue olímpicamente ignorada y reemplazada por un cálido abrazo.

Ante la sorpresa de él, Kagome se carcajeó, jamás pensó que Bankotsu podría poner ese tipo de expresiones.

El abuelo se quedó al margen mientras su hija se presentaba – Puedes llamarme Nahomi – sonrió la mujer.

-Como prefieres que te llamemos ¿señor Hiiryu, Bankotsu o Verdugo? – preguntó serio el anciano.

Nahomi miró a su padre con ojos como plato y Kagome contuvo la carcajada – E-el solo esta de broma – se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó -, el es mi padre, Murao.

Bankotsu estaba totalmente ofendido por el ridículo comportamiento del hombre pero disimilo – Es un placer señor – extendió su mano.

-Pff… - bufó el anciano y giró su cara con desprecio.

-Abuelo… - llamó la chica con cara suplicante.

-Vale, me comporto – miró desafiante al moreno -, pero que sepas que te estoy vigilando y no se me olvida que es por tu culpa que no hemos visto a mi nieta por un largo tiempo – regañó al atónito moreno -. Vamos querida – tomó la mano de la azabache y comenzó a caminar.

-Solo dale tiempo – pidió Nahomi -, Kagome es su querida nieta.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo – sonrió y caminó junto a su suegra _"Veo que es de familia lo insolente"._

Salieron del aeropuerto en la camioneta de la madre de Kagome, recorrieron la carretera y el moreno se deleito con los asombrosos paisajes, vegetación adornaba los cerros, verdes y majestuosos arboles y por ultimo un lago precioso que acompañaba en todo momento a la carretera.

Quince minutos apreciando el terreno casi sin intervención del hombre y llegaron a un sencillo pueblo, Bankotsu se sintió asqueado por la falta de tecnología y civilización, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a notar algo repetitivo y que llamó de sobre manera su atención que hizo baja sus gafas de sol.

Panadería, librería, mini súper y hasta una farmacia con el apellido "Higurashi" en sus carteles lo hizo ver con sorpresa a la azabache que tenía su vista perdida en las calles.

-Kagome – le habló casi en susurró para no despertar la sospecha de su madre y abuelo que iban al frente del vehiculo, pero fue ignorado -, Kagome – volvió a intentar sin éxito.

Resopló y picó el brazo de la chica con fuerza - ¡Auch! – se quejó ella y disimuló para tranquilizar a su abuelo que había girado a verla -. Mosquito – sonrió y se sacudió la manga de su chaqueta, cuando despistó a su abuelo volteó a ver molesta al ojiazul -. Me dolió – susurró.

-No me contaste sobre los negocios de tu familia, _princesa_ – la miró con frialdad.

-Seguramente lo hizo por modestia – interrumpió su abuelo y la chica solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien – dijo la madre de la azabache -, llegamos.

Bankotsu miró por la ventana y se quedó petrificado - ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó a la chica mientras sus acompañantes bajaban del vehículo.

Kagome tomó la manilla de la puerta – En el muelle, es la forma mas rápida de llegar a el sector de turismo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bajo.

Él resopló y bajo tras ella, rodeó el auto y la tomó del brazo – Se supone que nos quedaríamos en un hotel.

-Cancelamos la reserva – dijo Nahomi -, la familia no puede quedarse en un hotel, además tenemos espacio en la casa para ustedes – sonrió con suplica.

Kagome miró a su madre y cerró los ojos – Debí imaginarlo –negó en silencio.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

La azabache apoyó sus manos en los amplios hombros del chico y lo atrajo hacia ella para hablarle al oído – Di algo para incomodar a mamá o al abuelo y hasta aquí llega la farsa – lo amenazó y sonrió.

El moreno solo la miró por unos segundos y reconoció la determinación que tanto caracterizaba a la chica – Claro, _princesa_ – aceptó y bajó el equipaje de ambos.

Kagome pasó por el lado de él sin tomar su propio equipaje – Kagome, hija, ayúdalo un poco – habló su madre al observar como el chico se las arreglaba con las cuatro enormes maletas.

-Oh… - miró al moreno -, me encantaría pero él insiste en no dejarme hacer esfuerzo – sonrió con malicia y caminó con su madre y abuelo dejando atrás al chico.

Bankotsu solo la miró furioso y los siguió hasta las lanchas.

La primera en subir fue Nahomi que con cuidado ayudó al abuelo, el moreno aprovechó el momento – No subiré a eso – apuntó el vehículo acuático.

-Bien… te veré el lunes – dijo la chica con despreocupación.

-No sé nadar, Kagome – reconoció con enfado.

Ella sonrió burlona – Vamos, es seguro no te pasara nada – insistió.

Bankotsu solo contuvo el enojo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arruinar todo – Bien – sonrió y comenzó a subir las maletas, cuando quedaba la ultima, una pequeña de la azabache, la pateó con disimulo al agua -. Oh, _princesa,_ lo siento mucho – habló con ironía.

-Demonios – escupió la azabache y alcanzó a salvarla, aun que empapada, miró al moreno y este ya se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la lancha con sus gafas de sol y con una burlona y sexy sonrisa ladina -. Idiota – resopló y subió junto a él.

-Vamos, _princesa_ – la llamó palmeando el asiento junto a él.

La chica subió y su madre puso en marcha el motor.

El recorrido fue en calma, la azabache se sentía en paz, siempre amo el mar y el bello paisaje que tenía su pueblo natal pero la brisa marina heló su cuerpo por lo que se abrazó a si misma por instinto.

Bankotsu notó el gesto de la chica y la abrazó para darle un poco de calor - ¿Q-que haces? – preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Solo lo que un novio haría – dijo él con indiferencia.

Ella suspiró y se acomodó un poco mas junto al chico, no era lo que imaginaba pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda junto al moreno, quizás por costumbre a su estúpido e incomprensible carácter.

Bankotsu notó que ella se amoldó a la perfección a él y tuvo una extraña pero agradable palpitación en su pecho.

-Pero que linda escena – aseguró de pronto el abuelo.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa y el moreno la miro burlón – Te odio – susurró ella sin quitar su falsa sonrisa.

-Siento algo muy parecido, _princesa_ – devolvió él con sincera diversión.

-Oh, al fin – soltó el abuelo distrayendo a la falsa pareja.

El chico trató con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara su asombro, pero fallo, por lo que bajo sus gafas con la mano libre y miró a la chica - ¿Quién eres?

Ella resopló - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con indiferencia.

Él frunció el ceño y apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza – ¿Esa es tu casa?

Kagome miro al frente – Es la casa de mis padres.

-Típico de niña rica – se burló y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, e inconscientemente, acomodo a la chica junto a él sin notarlo -, "esto no es mío, es de mis padre" – agudizó la voz, fingiendo el tono de la azabache.

Ella le golpeó el pecho juguetonamente – Estúpido – sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

Pasaron unos segundo eternos mirándose a los ojos, quizás era el aire o la mágica atmosfera del paisaje, pero ambos parecían más… naturales a los ojos del otro, lo que provocaba una poderosa atracción.

-Bien muchachos, muévanse – distrajo otra vez el abuelo -, ya tendrán mucho tiempo de estar de enamorados.

Kagome giró su rostro sonrojada y el moreno solo alzó una de sus cejas, siendo un poco más analítico con lo que acababa de suceder, pero decidió que no era el momento de tal análisis.

Se puso de pie soltando a la chica, lo que la heló al instante pero fue apaciguado por una calida prenda que cayó sobre sus finos hombros.

Sorprendida alzó su rostro – Vamos – dijo el moreno con tomó neutro tomando sus maletas y la más pesada de la azabache.

Ella estaba confundida y perturbadoramente feliz _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_ sacudió su cabeza y tomó su maleta pequeña para salir de la lancha.

Bankotsu distrajo su mente al apreciar la enorme casa de estilo victoriano de tres plantas frente a él, estaba sobre una pequeña colina y aun que se podían apreciar casas vecinas, era evidente que estaban muy lejos, el césped que rodeaba la lujosa mansión era de un perfecto verde, los árboles frutales estaban dispersos por el inmenso terreno, simplemente un lujo por donde se le mirara.

-¡Hola, Kagome! – una voz masculina retumbó en el lugar.

El moreno vio a un chico de largo cabello color plata y hermosos ojos dorados, era atractivo y saludaba con una enorme sonrisa desde una especie de pequeña isla cercana a ellos.

-¡Hola! – saludó la chica de vuelta -. ¿Mamá? - llamó ella mientras caminaban por el camino de madera que los conducía a la mansión.

La mujer volteó con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Puedes explicarme, porque esta Inuyasha aquí? – su sonrisa no se borró.

-B-bueno… - balbuceó Nahomi.

-Oh, Kagome – intervino el abuelo -, estábamos tan emocionados de que volvieras que tu mamá decidió organizar una pequeña reunión.

-¿Pequeña? – cuestionó incrédula -, Por favor, los Taisho no van a eventos "pequeños"

-Bueno, quizás no tan pequeña – rascó con despreocupación su nuca el anciano y siguió su camino.

La chica trató de seguir pero el moreno la retuvo por la muñeca – ¿Una fiesta?

-Si Bankotsu, una fiesta – respondió exaltada -, se que todo esto se complicara y que… - sus ojos se aguaron -, y que probablemente vaya a la cárcel y tú seas deportado y mi familia… mi familia… - comenzaba a hiperventilar cuando un par de fuertes brazos rodeó su cuerpo -. ¿Q-qué haces?

-Cállate – ordenó él -, estabas a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico, así no me sirves.

Ella trató de calmar su acelerada respiración y el perfume de él funciono de maravilla, ya que a los pocos segundos estaba perfecta -. Gracias – se alejó lentamente de él, poniendo las manos en su duro pecho.

El chico la miró y puso un rebelde mechón tras su oreja – Debes calmarte o esto no resultara – se inclinó a tomar las maletas y continuo el camino que llevaba a la mansión principal.

Ella solo caminó tras él, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y completamente segura de que algo crecía en su interior, aun que no sabía o no quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

Una vez dentro de la lujosa casa, Bankotsu quedo paralizado, la "pequeña reunión" no tenia absolutamente nada de "pequeña", habían cerca de cincuenta personas solo al alcance de su vista y no quería imaginar si es que habían mas.

-Señorita Kagome – saludó un hombre de cabello negro corto, atado en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos azules miraban con picardía a la azabache, a la que se acercó pasando al moreno sin notarlo -, tan hermosa como lo recordaba – tomó su mano y la besó.

El moreno se molesto por el cursi acto y bufó – Mphj…

-Hola Miroku – dijo ella respondiéndole con naturalidad -. Bankotsu – dijo ahora tomando el brazo del moreno y atrayéndolo hacia ella -, el es Miroku Mokushin – presento al sujeto que dio una pequeña inclinación -. Miroku, el es Bank…

-Bankotsu Hiiryu, novio de Kagome – declaró él con seguridad y posesión al acercar más a la azabache a su cuerpo.

La chica lo miró un poco sonrojada pero alcanzo a disimular, sonriéndole a Miroku.

-Vaya, veo que no perdió el tiempo en la capital – sonrió el chico -, llevare sus maletas arriba – tomó algunas y paso a hablar cerca del oído de la chica -. Seguramente, nuestro querido amigo estará muy pero muy feliz de conocer a su novio – susurró y la miro con diversión -, un placer conocerte Bankotsu – miró al moreno molesto y se marchó.

Kagome solo sonrió, su amigo no había cambiado en nada – Kagome – la removió un poco el chico sin apartarla -, ¿quién era el idiota? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

Ella solo suspiro -. Miroku es un amigo de la infancia.

-Se ve mayor – dijo Bankotsu con desconfianza.

-Lo es – aseguró ella soltándose del cuerpo del chico, disimulando su nerviosismo -, es tres años mayor, pero todos fuimos criados aquí.

-Mmmm… - dijo quitándole importancia, la tomó de la mano con naturalidad y caminó hasta la sala donde se encontraba la gran multitud.

Caminaron sonriéndole a los asistentes y el chico tomó un vaso, con lo que asumió el por el color, era bourbon, mientras ella solo un refresco.

Ambos le dieron un sonrió y él la miro - ¿Cuándo les dirás que nos casamos? – soltó la pregunta de pronto.

La chica escupió un poco de su refresco por la impresión y lo miro tosiendo – ¿Eres estúpido? – miró a su espalda y sonrió a los curiosos -, pronto – se volteó a la mesa y se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Cuándo es pronto? – cuestionó ahora con impaciencia.

Kagome dio un gran suspiró y lo miró con una falsa sonrisa en los labios – Buscare el momento, _cariño._

-¡Kagome, querida! – una mujer elegante, de cabello largo y liso y ojos negros acompañada de un alto hombre con aspecto implacable, de larga coleta color plata y ojos dorados, se acercaron a los chicos.

La chica volteó – señores Taisho – saludó.

-Querida – la mujer la tomó de las manos y le dio dos besos en ambas mejillas -, llámame Izayoi.

-Está bien, Izayoi – sonrió la azabache -, déjeme presentarles a Bankotsu.

El moreno ofreció su mano con formalidad – Bankotsu Hiiryu – saludo cortante.

La mujer recibió el cesto con cordialidad – Izayoi Taisho, es un placer.

-Touga Taisho – el hombre saludo y de inmediato se dirigió a la chica -, es un gusto verte por aquí otras vez, Kagome.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro volver a casa – dijo ocultando su incomodidad.

-Tengo una duda – puntualizó Izayoi -, ¿qué hace una asistente de editor en jefe?

Kagome miró al moreno un poco avergonzada, sabía que las preguntas incomodas no tardarían en llegar – Bueno…

-Vamos hija, responde que también tengo curiosidad – un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos negros se acercó al grupo.

-Papá – soltó con cierto recelo la chica.

-Oh, Kaito – interrumpió el incomodo ambiente Izayoi -, no seas tan insistente, solo tengo curiosidad por el importante cargo de nuestra Kagome – miró a la chica tratando de entregarle su apoyo con la mirada.

-¿Importante? – ironizó el padre de la azabache.

-Kaito – llamó con tono de advertencia Touga.

-Tranquilo – tomó el hombro de su amigo -, solo me da curiosidad a que juega mi hija – sonrió con prepotencia al moreno -. Este debe ser Bankotsu – le extendió la mano, la cual fue recibida con firmeza de parte del moreno.

-Un placer – afirmó el chico, sin expresión.

-No puedo decirle lo mismo al hombre que tantas veces impide que vea a mi hija por leer unos estúpidos libros – soltó con puro veneno.

-¡Papá! – regañó Kagome.

-Un momento, ¿trabajan juntos? – preguntó con inocencia Izayoi.

-Bankotsu es el jefe de Kagome – Kaito miró con desprecio a su hija y al moreno.

El chico notó como Kagome desviaba la mirada al suelo y sintió una punzada en su pecho, sentía que solo él podía incomodar a la chica – Bueno – tomó la pequeña cintura de la azabache y la atrajo hasta él, algo que comenzaba a gustarle -, mi trabajo sin Kagome no tendría sentido – miró a la chica dándole una caricia muy tierna en el rostro con su mano libre -, y lo mejor de todas nuestras largas noches leyendo estúpidos libros – miró ahora al molesto padre de la chica -, es que las pasamos juntos y no solo leyendo – bebió de un sorbo su bebida y le dio una ladina sonrisa al ahora, colérico Kaito -. Ahora si nos disculpan – alzó su vaso vacio -, iremos por otro de estos – caminó sin soltar a la azabache y la llevo a la terraza -. Tu padre es encantador – dijo con ironía una vez se encontraron solos.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a las alturas – No era necesario, pero gracias.

Y otra vez la dichosa punzada en el pecho del moreno – No hay problema – alejó con sutileza a la chica -, si no lo hubiera hecho, esto no seria creíble.

Ella dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se apoyó en la baranda, mirando hacia el mar – Lo sé – afirmó y dejó que la brisa acariciara su largo y sedoso cabello.

El chico la miraba con rabia, no entendía por que cada vez que ella tenía algún gesto diferente a los habituales, su estúpido pecho dolía, pasaba todos los malditos días con ella y justo ahora, cuando debía mantenerse centrado, nacía esa extraña y molesta sensación – Iré por unas bebidas – dijo de pronto el chico y se perdió de vuelta en la casa.

Kagome solo lo miró por sobre su hombro.

Diez minutos perdida en el paisaje y fue interrumpida - ¿Qué pretendes, Kagome? – la voz de su padre se escuchó llegar junto a ella.

Volteó su rostro nuevamente hacia el mar y pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo, junto a ella – Bonito espectáculo diste frente a los Taisho, es un alivio que te conozcan desde hace años y sepan de tu encantador carácter.

-¿Te presentas con el tirano de tu jefe y pretendes que no diga nada?

-Pretendo que por una vez te comportes como un padre y respetes mis decisiones – pidió ella poniéndose derecha.

-Las respeto – debatió él -, o si no jamás te había dado mi apoyo para que estudiaras esta innecesaria carrera.

-Papá, es lo que me gusta.

-Sí, eso creía, pero nunca pensé que mezclaras tu vida personal con el trabajo – la miró con decepción -, bonita forma de ascender.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – se encolerizó Kagome -, el hombre que acabas de ver, es el editor más importante de Japón, él jamás mezclaría las cosas de esa forma – defendió al moreno, era cierto, Bankotsu podía ser un idiota pero era el mejor en lo que hacía.

-No pretendas que crea eso – negó Kaito con burla -, no puedo creer que sea tu novio.

-Eso es perfecto porque no lo es.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bankotsu no es mi novio, es mi prometido – soltó con seguridad e impulsada por el enojo.

-… ¿Qué? – su padre palideció, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo que escuchaste, voy a casarme con Bankotsu – se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa dejando atrás a su perplejo padre.

Una vez dentro caminó con decisión hasta la mesa central cruzándose sin notarlo con el moreno que se encontraba tomando un nuevo vaso de bourbon - ¿Kagome? – la llamó con preocupación al notar su molesto rostro, la vio subir a una de la sillas y decidió mantenerse al margen de la situación, aun que cercano a ella.

-¡Atención, por favor! – llamó la chica con una sonrisa al ver como su padre entraba a la sala -, les agradezco por estar aquí y ya que están todos nuestro amigos, quería anunciarles que Bankotsu y yo nos casaremos – dijo sin despegar la vista de su padre.

El moreno se trapicó con un sorbo que justo le daba a su bebida, no se esperaba que lo anunciara tan de repente.

Dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y se acercó a la chica para ayudarla a bajar, la tomó de las caderas y aprovechando los aplausos le habló al oído – El momento perfecto ¿verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos y le tomó la mano – No molestes – le susurró con disimulo y le sonrió a los invitados.

-Bueno – el moreno paso su mano por la cintura de la chica y la puso frente a él -, hagámoslo creíble – le dio una rápida sonrisa de lado y sin aviso unió sus labios.

La chica primero abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero dos segundos después solo se dejo llevar y aun que no fue más que un beso con los labios cerrados, ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Él se sorprendió al sentir el gesto de aceptación por parte de la morena pero no lo demostró, solo se aferro con mayor posesión a la diminuta cintura y sin separar sus labios le habló bajo – Muy buena actuación.

-Cállate – respondió ella y le dio un pequeño mordisco que a él, le subió la temperatura y a ella luego de notar lo que había hecho la ruborizo, separando sus labios de los del moreno.

Se miraron unos segundos perdiendo la noción de donde estaban hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a ellos para llamar su atención – Vaya sorpresa, Kag – el peliplata que anteriormente la saludo fuera estaba presente.

-Inuyasha – ella se soltó del moreno y abrazó con entusiasmo al chico, él cual la recibió respondiendo al tierno abrazó.

El moreno veía molesto la situación, ella estaba con él y aun que fuera solo actuación, era su prometida y futura esposa, no podía estarse colgando de otros hombres.

Sutilmente tomó la muñeca de la chica y la jaló de vuelta a su lado, ella lo miró extraña y él solo le sonrió – _Princesa_ , ¿no nos presentas? – preguntó con una sonrisa fría que hizo que cada bello sobre la piel de la azabache se erizara.

-Cl-claro – trató de calmarse – Bankotsu, el es Inuyasha Taisho un amigo de la infancia.

-Hola – saludó con fingida cordialidad el pelipplata, la cual fue notada por el moreno.

Siguiendo los pasos del chico saludó con la misma frialdad y sin decir una palabra.

La azabache, incomoda por la atmosfera, continuó – Inuyasha, el es Bankotsu Hiiryu mi novio.

-Prometido – corrigió el moreno abrazando a la chica -. Bueno, fue un… - miró de pies a cabeza al peliplata y sonrió de lado – placer conocerte, Inutasha – se volteó llevando consigo a Kagome, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Es Inuyasha – corrigió el molesto chico de ojos dorados.

-Me da igual – dijo Bankotsu restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano y marchándose del lugar, dejando obviamente claro que no era de su agrado su amistad con su novia.

-Idiota – dijo entre dientes Inuyasha.

-¿Qué paso aquí, mi querido amigo? – Miroku abrazó por la espalda a chico.

-Es un idiota el que está con Kagome.

El pelicorto miró a los dos chicos marcharse y volteo su atención al peliplata – Lamento decírtelo pero, es obvio que se gustan y se van a casar por lo que acabamos de escuchar, así que es mejor que no te metas entre ellos.

-Aun no es tarde – aseguró Inuyasha con decisión.

Miroku suspiró – Inuyasha, e van a casar ¿qué más quieres?

-Aun no se casan – lo miró con decisión a los ojos -, la traeré de regreso junto a mi – sonrió con malicia – ya lo veras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mis queridas lectoras:

 **Daiisevani:** Gracias por el apoyo y espero siga contando contigo, un beso =)

 **rogue85:** Quiero tu opinión sobre este capítulo, ya no me aleje de la trama pero si cambie y añadí muchas cosas, por lo que me gustaría saber cómo crees que va. Gracias por tu apoyo y las ganas que le hechas a que nuestro pequeño fandom no muera, un beso =D

 **Azura Reinhardt:** Ya que tu viste la peli, como crees que va la historia, agregue cosas, espero te guste, un beso =)

 **xYuukix:** Bank tendrá que doblar su orgullo y aprender a conocerse y Kagome siempre ha tenido carácter pero en este capítulo se ve que la pone nerviosita el morenazo (y a quien no) en fin espero te guste, un beso =)

 **Mary:** Gracias por declararte mi fan, que emoción, un beso y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un beso =)

 **VanneeAndrea:** Agradezco tu apoyo. La trama de esta película es relativamente corta, pero he agregado un par de cosas para darle un giro diferente y poder extender un poco más el fic. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un beso =)

 **Angeel O:** La película origina es así, con la protagonista media fría y el hombre es más humilde y simple, así que de inmediato se me vino a la cabeza nuestra querida pareja, aun que cambiados, así le encontré más sentido. Sabes que amo el modo violento de Banky y espero que con este capítulo quede más marcado, además el que él este descubriendo sus sentimientos y ella notándolo no solo como jefe me encanta, espero tu opinión, un beso =D

 **Veronica ramirez:** Es verdad que las personalidades originales no pegaban con los protagonistas, me alegra saber que hice bien, bueno espero te guste un poco más el capitulo, un beso =)

 **GwenCreepy:** Que alegría saber que es de tu agrado el fic, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, besos =)

 **Yuli:** Si viste la peli original, no hay lemon, pero… como es Banky del que hablamos obviamente lo habrá, también cambiare un poco las cosas, aun que no me despegare de la trama original, espero te siga gustando, un beso =)

 **Suishoka 69:** La trama no es mía, es de una película que tiene el mismo nombre (al menos en mi país), pero le he agregado varias cosas, me alegra que te este gustando y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pareja, hay fics muy pero muy buenos de ellos y yo simplemente los amo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un beso =)

Una pequeña acotación como general, la película original no tiene lemon, es solo una comedia romántica pero este fic si tendrá lemon, es por eso que he metido partes diferentes =)

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo a este fic, los comentarios fueron más de los que estoy acostumbrada en mis capítulos y me ha encantado, muchas gracias y espero siga así.

También gracias a mi querido "Circulo Mercenario" y a sus administradoras, Rogue y Angeel O por mantener vivo a nuestro fandom, tanto con sus iniciativas para participar por como sus maravillosas historias.

Como siempre les pido que si leen uno de mis fic o cualquier otro de esta pareja, lo comenten y nos den su apoyo para mantener vivo el BankxKag, los comentarios son la fuente de inspiración de los que escribimos.

Espero el capitulo les guste más, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besos, Fran =)


	3. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III**

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema? – dijo Kagome, una vez de vuelta en la terraza ya a solas con el moreno.

Bankotsu estaba molesto, más molesto de lo que debía estar - ¿Mi problema? – cuestionó apoyando sus manos en la baranda tratando de calmarse -. ¿Cuál es TU problema?, anuncias que te vas a casar y cinco segundos después estas abrazando a un idiota cualquiera, pff… - bufó molesto.

La chica lo miró incrédula y con el ceño fruncido – Aun no entiendo cual es el problema, Inuyasha y yo somos amigos y es normal que me alegre al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Si muy normal, pero no para MI MUJER – soltó él, mostrando toda su sinceridad -, eres mi futura esposa y esposa en la práctica – se acercó a la chica amenazantemente lo que hizo que ella retrocediera unos pasos, notablemente intimidada -, no puedo prohibirte que te acerques al idiota ese, pero si te exijo que controles tus impulsos.

-¿Si te acuerdas que esto no es verdad? – aun estaba confundida por el brusco cambio en la actitud de él.

-No me importa, eso no cambia el hecho de que tu serás mi mujer – enderezó su postura.

Ella pestañeó un par de segundos, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sabía que nada era cierto pero escuchar y ver a Bankotsu en esa etapa tan… dominante, posesiva y muy sexy, hacia que todo en ella se alocara – De acuerdo… - dijo casi susurrando, ya que no podía encontrar una mejor respuesta

-Oh, al fin los encuentro – la madre de Kagome llegó desde dentro de la casa -, déjenme felicitarlos – se acercó primero a su hija -, espero seas muy feliz – palmeó su espalda con amor, creyendo en la futura felicidad que tendría su pequeña.

-G-gracias, mamá – la chica solo respondió al gesto y observó los emocionados ojos de su madre cuando se separaron.

La mujer se volteó a ver al moreno – Querido… - alcanzó a decir antes de que gruesas lagrima cayeran por sus ojos y se lanzara a los brazos del chico sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

Bankotsu solo levantó sus brazos y miró confundido a la azabache, la cual le hizo un gesto para que rodeara a su madre con los brazos, él rodó los ojos ya que no estaba acostumbrado a familiares melosos.

-Solo promete que cuidaras de mi pequeña – susurró la mujer aun abrazando al chico.

El moreno estuvo incomodo en un principio pero luego de las palabras de la mujer y ver como Kagome los observaba con cariño, se relajó – Cuidare de ella con mi vida – abrazó con mas sentimiento a su futura suegra, no sabía porque esas palabras salieron de su boca cargadas de tanta sinceridad.

La azabache sintió unas punzadas en su pecho al oír al moreno, llevó su mano a este y trató de respirar profundamente - _¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo, Kag?-_ se regañó internamente, no era un buen momento para confundirse ni nada parecido, Bankotsu era su jefe y así debían quedarse las cosas pero… pero el verlo tan natural, tan humano con su madre e incluso el ataque de ¿celos?, que anteriormente tuvo con ella, la hacían descubrir nuevas cosas del chico que la atraían a él.

-Hija – llamó Nahomi sacándola de su cuestionamiento.

-S-si – tartamudeó nerviosa al notar que el moreno se paraba junto a ella y nuevamente la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Quiero que sean muy felices – tomó las manos de ambos y las juntó con las suyas -, y tu – miró al chico -, ahora eres parte de esta familia y no permitiré que ninguno de los dos se separe de nosotros tan fácilmente como lo ha hecho mi descuidada hija.

-No pasara – reconoció el ojiazul, ya incapaz de negar lo que sentía.

-o-

-Inuyasha… - llamó con tono de reclamó Miroku, sentado en un tronco a las afueras de la casa Higurashi mientras observaba a su amigo caminar furioso por el verde pasto.

-No molestes – escupió él -, no puedo aceptarlo, no importa lo que digas.

-Tú decidiste terminar con ella, no te inmiscuyas en su vida ahora que es feliz – dijo el ojiazul ya fastidiado, Kagome también era su amiga.

-¡Yo no decidí dejarla! – gritó descontrolado -, ¡ella me dejo!

Miroku suspiró resignado por la eterna discusión que tenia con su amigo – Ella te dio a elegir y tu decidiste.

-Ella solo quería irse a la gran ciudad – hizo ademan con las manos el peliplata -, aquí tenemos nuestra vida.

-Ella eligió vivir una vida propia y no heredada por sus padres, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? – debatió el pelinegro.

-Ella solo está confundida, solo debo hacerle ver que ésta es la vida a la cual pertenece – pensó Inuyasha corriendo su flequillo nervioso.

-Que patético pensamiento – la voz de Bankotsu se hizo presente haciendo que ambos muchachos voltearan a verlo acercarse desde la entrada -. Lamento decirte que no la conoces en nada – concluyó irónico mientras se paraba cerca del peliplata con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para hablar así de ella? – Inuyasha acortó la distancia entre ellos y se plantó desafiante ante el moreno.

Miroku se paró como un relámpago y tomó del brazo a su amigo – Cálmate – le pidió mediando en la tensa situación.

-No lo hare – se removió el temperamental chico bruscamente, alejando a su amigo -, este imbécil cree que puede llevarse a Kagome pero está equivocado, ella solo esta deslumbrada por la vida que llevan, pero no es lo que quiere.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere según tu? – preguntó Bankotsu molesto -, ¿una vida aquí?, ¿ser dueña de casa y dedicarse completamente a su familia, dejando de lado sus sueños? – masculló -, no me hagas reír.

-Kagome es la heredera de una gran compañía, su lugar es conmigo – soltó el peliplata.

-¿Contigo? – rió Bankotsu -, el hijo de otra gran compañía, un niño rico que no sabe el valor de las cosas, ¿verdad? – sonrió son sarcasmo, deduciendo en un segundo a vida del chico -, esa no es Kagome – lo miró con implacable frialdad.

El ojidorado estaba colérico, tomó al moreno por el cuello de su ropa y se acercó aun mas a él – Ella será mía.

-Ella es mía – plantó presencia Banktsu zafándose con facilidad del agarre -. Sigue creando fantasías imbéciles de ti y ella pero te lo advierto, no te le acerques.

Ambos chicos se miraban desafiantemente ante un Miroku incapaz de hacer nada.

-¡Bankotsu! – Kagome llegaba desde el interior de la casa -, te he estado buscando – llegó junto a ellos sin leer la atmosfera.

Bankotsu cambió radicalmente su actitud – Lo siento – la tomó de la mano y rozó sus labios en un tierno beso -, estaba conociendo mejor a Inutasha.

-¡Inuyasha! – gritó desesperado el chico.

-Me da igual – le restó importancia Bankotsu -, mi amor – miró a la chica que se sonrojó de golpe ante la tierna forma de ser llamada -, será mejor que descansemos.

-Es verdad, el viaje fue largo – concordó la chica, ya que él lo mencionada, hace un par de minutos estaba sintiendo el cansancio y eran cerca de las nueve, una hora razonable para cerrar el caótico día.

-Vamos por tu madre para que nos enseñe en donde quedarnos – él rozó la mejilla de la chica sacando un mechón de cabello de su cara y volteó a ver a los chicos -. Fue un gusto hablar con usted, pero si me disculpan mi esposa y yo nos retiramos.

-Ella no es t…

Miroku empujó a su amigo haciéndolo callar -. Que descansen – se despidió y los vió marchar.

-¡Maldito! – escupió Inuyasha -. ¿Quién demonios se cree?, Kagome aun no es su esposa.

-Pero lo será y por lo visto – sonrió de lado Miroku al simpatizar con el moreno a pesar del incomodo momento vivido -, no la tendrás fácil si quieres meterte donde no te llaman.

-¡Bahh! – se quejó el peliplata y se marchó, había sido suficiente por un día pero no dejaría las cosas así, Kagome seria nuevamente de él.

-o-

Una vez que Nahomi les mostró la habitación que ocuparían juntos, que era amplia, contaba con un hermoso ventanal con vista al lago, muebles hechos a la medida, una hermosa chimenea, baño incluido y una amplia cama.

Bankotsu llevó las maletas de ambos – Bueno, que descansen – se despidió su madre y los dejo solos.

-No puedo creer que nos deje solo una habitación – se quejó la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El moreno dejó las maletas cerca de un hermoso armario empotrado y se quitó la chaqueta que había recuperado solo hace minutos – Es obvio que si estamos comprometidos, durmamos en la misma habitación – dijo tomando un vaso de agua.

Kagome comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, bajo las tenues luces y la chimenea, Bankotsu lucia de en sueños, pero ella le atribuía su nerviosismo al cansancio, eso tenía que ser, eso DEBIA ser.

-¿Te molesta si me ducho primero? – preguntó el chico.

-N-no, adelante – hizo un gesto con su mano ella.

Bankotsu notaba cada vez que la chica tenía un cambio en su actitud, algo favorable para lo que había decidido – Muy bien – desabotonó con calma la camisa que portaba, consciente de lo que hacía.

La chica no reaccionó de inmediato - ¿Q-que hace? – preguntó nerviosa.

El moreno terminó su tarea y dejó la prenda sobre la chaqueta apostada en una silla - ¿Quieres que me duche vestido? – preguntó con diversión y se acercó a su maleta dándole la espalda.

Kagome lo miró avergonzada por su falta de pudor pero su atención rápidamente fue al enorme tatuaje en la espalda del chico - ¡Guau! – exclamó sorprendida -, es enorme, no sé cómo no lo note – dijo mientras se acercaba a él para tener una mejor visión, era un enorme dragón que ocupaba toda la amplia espalda del chico, se veían ligeramente unos colores en tonoz azul que lo hacían resaltar mucho mas.

Él terminó por sacar sus prendas limpias y se puso de pie, le era incomodo mostrar algo tan intimo para él pero ya había tomado una decisión y si quería que resultara debía cambiar, al menos con ella – Siempre he tenido cuidado de que no lo noten – dijo calmadamente.

La azabache salió de su fascinación y su cara ardió al ver como los múltiple músculos de la trabajada espalda del chico se movían con cada pequeño movimiento que hacia – O-oh… - dijo alejándose de él.

El moreno sonrió de lado y caminó hasta el baño sin mirar atrás.

Luego de los cinco minutos que tardó en ducharse, Kagome entró velozmente con la pequeña maleta en mano sin decir una palabra.

No había logrado quitarse la imagen de él sin camisa _-¿Qué me sorprende?, siempre se cambia en la oficina sin siquiera notarme_ – se dio pequeños golpes en el rostro bajó la ducha para aclarar su mente – _No puede ser, no puede estar pasándome esto, por favor, no con él_ – se lamentaba al no conseguir pensar en nada más que en el chico.

A diferencia de Bankotsu, la azabache tomó su tiempo y tardó veinte minutos, cuando se calzó su camisa rosa de dormir que le llegaba sobre la rodilla y lucia la blanca piel de sus piernas y hombros al ser de tirantes se miró al espejo – _Demonios, yo creí que dormiría sola –_ negó al no traer una mejor opción para dormir.

Salió con mucho cuidado al notar la oscuridad en la habitación, caminó hasta la cama pero tropezó con algo antes de llegar - ¡Auch! – sintió ella la voz del chico bajó ella.

Kagome se paró de golpe y encendió la luz – ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó confundida.

Bankotsu volvió a acomodarse tapando su cuerpo con una manta - ¿Qué parece? – se volteó dándole la espalda -, duérmete – dijo molesto al haber tenido una batalle interna hace solo minutos, donde su parte razonable ganó y decidió dormir en el suelo y dejarla en paz… al menos por esa noche.

Tras eso Kagome apagó la luz, ¿acaso el había decidido dormir en el suelo para no incomodarla?, no lo tenía claro pero gracias a este gesto su corazón latía con furia y sus mejillas quemaban, esa noche el sueño no fue el mejor amigo de ninguno.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos estaban totalmente fritos en sus respectivos lugares pero los suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos abrieran los ojos – Chicos, ¿están visibles? – la voz de Nahomi los hizo abrir grandemente sus ojos.

-Mierda – dijo Bankotsu parándose de golpe mientras lanzaba aceleradamente los cojines y la manta sobre la chica.

-¡Auch! – susurró ella al no alcanzar a esquivar un cojín que impacto en su rostro – Un momento, mamá – alzó la voz -. Date prisa – le exigió al chico que solo portaba un delgado pantalón largo de algodón negro.

-Sí, sí, sí – decía él un tanto divertido mientras se metía en la enorme cama -. Que mandona eres, amor – dijo con una sonrisa ladina al abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella nerviosa al tener contacto con su piel.

-Te abrazo, no se nota – dijo él y la chica se dejó hacer sonrojada – Adelante – dijo con voz firme.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y se dejó asomar la madre de la chica pero no sola, si no que con el padre de Kagome a sus espaldas – Buenos días – dijo ella mientras entraba con una bandeja de desayuno y una enorme sonrisa.

Kagome se incomodó ante la presencia de su padre, hecho que notó el moreno que reafirmó el agarre sobre ella – Buenos días – saludó con seguridad él.

Nahomi dejó sobre una mesita cercana los alimentos y se acercó a la cama – Quería decirles que… - miró a su esposo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, bajó la cual él se acercó en silencio -, que estamos muy felices por la noticia que nos dieron ayer y… - la emoción se apoderó de sus ojos - … y creemos que lo mejor es que no esperen mas y se casen aquí – dijo con naturalidad.

Kagome y Bankotsu se quedaron helados – C-claro pero aun faltan unas semanas para…

-No hija – el abuelo se unió a la reunión -, es mejor que las cosas se hagan de una vez cuando esta la voluntad e intención.

-Pero abuelo estamos aquí por ti, n-no por nosotros – trató de persuadirlo la azabache.

-No te preocupes por eso, la familia se reunirá durante este fin de semana, debemos aprovechar la situación – sonrió el anciano.

Bankotsu aun seguía congelado, no era lo que estaba planeado pero facilitaba muchas cosas – Creo que no es tan mala idea – dijo él.

Kagome lo miró con sus ojos a mas no dar – P-pero Bankotsu, debemos volver, tenemos trabajo y…

-Lo arreglare con un par de llamadas – aseguró confiado.

-Eso es muy responsable – intervinó Kaito.

-Querido… - regañó Nahomi.

-Tengo la fortuna de ser mi propio jefe, por lo que no representa un problema el tomarnos una pequeñas vacaciones – el moreno plantó presencia ante el incomodo comentario del hombre.

-Eso es perfecto muchacho – el abuelo palmeó el hombro de Bankotsu -. Vamos hija debemos arreglar algunas cosas – tomó el brazo de Nahomi para salir de la habitación.

-Esto será fantástico, muchas gracias, chicos – dijo la mujer conmocionada.

El padre de Kagome salió tras el abuelo y su mujer no sin antes lanzarles una reprochadora mirada a la pareja en la cama.

Una vez solos Kagome tomó su cabeza con ambas manos – No puede ser…

-Tranquila – trató de calmarla Bankotsu.

-¿Tranquila? – preguntó exaltada -, sabes todo lo que debemos arreglar para que esto resulte y… y tu ni siquiera dijiste nada, solo apoyaste la ridícula idea de mi madre.

-Todo estará bien, cálmate ya – el chico la atrajo más a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus fuertes y desnudos brazos, por su parte Kagome estaba realmente necesitada de apoyo por lo cual agradeció el gesto y confirmó que su nuevo lugar favorito era ese, acompañado de su inolvidable aroma.

-Eso es una locura – ella comenzó a relajarse y rodeó la espalda del chico sorprendiéndolo.

- _Maldicion_ – se maldijo internamente el moreno, la molesta puntada en su pecho volvía, debía controlarse y no asustarla – Estaremos bien, no dejare que nada malo te pase – aseguró acariciando los azabaches cabellos de la chica.

Ella compartió la sensación en su pecho y levantó su cabeza - ¿Que te ocurre? – cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos -, estas… distinto.

Alzando una ceja, él le sonrió – Creo que mis prioridades han cambiado – reconoció ya arto de actuar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – trató se alejarse con cautela pero el abrazo se reforzó.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo – dijo Bankotsu -, por ahora solo sigue con el plan – deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie acercándose a la bandeja.

-Espera un minuto a que te refieres con que lo sabré a su tiempo, dímelo ahora – se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

La expresión de ella en ese momento hizo que él perdiera su auto control, dejó la tostada a medio comer que había tomado y se sentó junto a ella – Solo te diré que cada vez descubro cosas nuevas de ti – se acercó seductoramente haciendo que la azabache se intimidara pero al mismo tiempo se excitara por la desafiante imagen que desprendía su jefe.

-¿Q-que haces? – preguntó nerviosa.

Bankotsu no respondió y le dio un rápido beso acompañado de una caricia en el rostro – Siempre hago lo que quiero – se puso de pie y buscó un cambio de ropa -, y sabes perfectamente que consigo lo que quiero, al precio que sea – dicho esto entró al cuarto de baño.

Kagome respiró con dificultad y se levantó de la cama caminando hasta el balcón – Que demonios… - susurró.

-Iré a correr, mi amor – la voz del moreno a sus espaldas la hizo saltar.

Él solo sonrió y se fue de la habitación, cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró de frente con el abuelo – Oh, Bankotsu, justo a tiempo – dijo el anciano -, necesito que me acompañes.

-Estaba a punto de salir a correr – se excusó el chico.

El hombre mayor lo vio fijamente y arrugó el entrecejo – En un par de días serás mi nieto, así que no desobedezcas jovencito – siguió caminando y lo miró hacia atrás -. Vamos, no me hare más joven si te espero.

El moreno solo lo veía con una ceja en alto, no sabía lo que era tener una familia, pero realmente se divertía en esa casa – Bien, ya voy – dijo resignado y se despidió de su ejercicio.

-o-

Una hora después de ver por última vez a Bankostu, la azabache salió de su cuarto y bajó a la primera planta, curiosa por los ruidos que escuchaba en el patio, salió por la puerta de la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue reír bajo - ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó divertida, viendo como el abuelo estaba cantando sus tradicionales ritos, mientras que el moreno estaba con un extraño sombrero mirando una improvisada fogata.

-Llamamos a los buenos espíritus para que bendigan su unión – dijo enigmáticamente el anciano.

-Oh, ya veo – soltó aguantando su risa mientras veía reflejado el escepticismo en Bankotsu -. Abuelito… - llamó la chica -, crees que pueda llevarme a Bank, necesito ir al pueblo por algunas cosas.

-Claro que si – se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos en la cabeza del chico -. Has sido aceptado por nuestros ancestros y eres bendecido y bienvenido.

-… Ok - solo dijo el moreno sin mover un musculo, ya que decidió seguirle el juego desde un principio cuando el abuelo le dio le estúpido sombrero que estaba utilizando y cantó en una lengua que estaba seguro no existía.

Kagome solo sonrió y lo tomó de la mano – Gracias – le susurró mientras se alejaban.

-Tu abuelo es divertido – reconoció el quitándose el sombrero con la mano libre y dejándolo sobre un viejo tronco cercano a las escaleras -. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas del pueblo o solo fue una excusa? – preguntó el recargando su espalda en la barandilla y tomando con naturalidad la cintura de la chica para abrazarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Vi a tu padre en el segundo piso, puede estar observando – mintió y la pegó mas a él.

Ella solo dio una rápida mirada a la planta alta pero no vio nada, aun que no lo discutiría, por lo que solo acomodó sus manos en el pecho del chico – Bueno, pensé que te gustaría conocer un poco el pueblo.

-Sí, está bien – acordó.

-Bien, entonces ve a ducharte, te esperare para desayunar, estoy segura que ni de eso te dio tiempo el abuelo ¿verdad? – la azabache comenzó a separarse del chico pero fue atraída nuevamente por los fuertes brazos que ya la sujetaban.

-No, no lo tuve – sonrió él con malicia y sin aviso la besó -. Tu madre está justo detrás de ti – dijo con disimulo -, puedes hacerlo mejor.

La chica entre cerró sus ojos ofendida y decidió fastidiarlo un poco, rodeó el cuello del chico y profundizo el beso cerrando sus ojos, sin notarlo se dejo llevar.

Por su lado, Bankotsu se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de ritmo pero solo duró segundos, ya que pasó ambas manos a las caderas de la chica y con fuerza la acercó hasta acomodarla entre sus piernas, a cada minuto el beso se hacía más intenso, sus lenguas parecían luchar mientras se besaban y el mundo desapareció, olvidaron el resto y solo eran ellos.

Largo minutos besándose, el aire comenzaba a escasear por lo que se separaron, Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente y los clavó en los de él, ambos con una llama distinta y atrayente en ellos – L-lo siento mucho, yo…

-Si realmente tu madre hubiera estado detrás de ti, estaría seriamente escandalizada – sonrió con burla.

Tardó unos segundos pero la azabache entendió - ¿Me mentiste? – volteó por reflejó a ver a sus espaldas y ni siquiera el abuelo estaba a la vista.

-No te preocupes – el chico se paró correctamente sin soltar las caderas de ella -, tomémoslo como entrenamiento – rozó sus labios con los de ella y la dejó libre para subir las escaleras -. Date prisa, cariño – la alentó perdiéndose en el interior de la casa.

Ella aun no creía lo que había pasado, no solo el hecho de que Bankotsu la besara a costa de una mentira le molestaba, si no que más bien era el hecho de que fue ELLA quien lo beso a él y no cualquier beso, fue el mejor beso que ha tenido en su vida.

Su corazón parecía un tren desbocado y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Maldición, me gusta Bankotsu – susurró y dejó apoyar su peso en la barandilla mirando el despejado cielo -. Era lo único que debía evitar – se recriminó y comenzó a analizar todas las estúpidas formas en las que sufriría de ahora en adelante, ya que enamorarse de alguien que solo te necesita no traería nada bueno -. Pero, él me beso primero – recordó en voz alta y segundos después negó -, a quien engaño, para él, esto es solo su boleto de residencia y su forma de divertirse en el camino.

Los sentimientos de la chica estaba desbordándose, ya no sabía que creer, solo estaba clara en lo que sentía por el moreno y que debía alejarse de él, dentro de lo posible.

-o-

Una chica alta, de cabello largo y lacio, con ojos negros y sin expresión, bajaba de una lancha que llegaba al muelle de la familia Higurashi -Veo que nuestra primita ha vuelto, hermanita – miró con arrogancia a la chica junto a ella.

La segunda chica, de aspecto similar, solo que con ojos color azul muy oscuro, le devolvió la mirada – No será tan aburrido entonces el cumpleaños del abuelo – reconoció.

-Chicas – Nahomi salía a recibirlas -, que alegría verlas aquí, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Muy bien, tía – dijo con frialdad la de ojos negros.

Nahomi solo les sonrió con dulzura – Kikyo, Tsubaki, cada día se parecen mas a su madre.

Ambas fingieron una sonrisa imperceptible para la mujer y esta les dio la espalda para guiarlas a la casa.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina y una vez dentro ambas quedaron embobadas con la imagen frente a ellas.

Bankotsu estaba sin polera, quitando una mancha de aceite que le había caído mientras trataba de freír unos huevos.

-Querido, ¿qué paso? – preguntó preocupada Nahomi.

-No es nada, solo no tengo costumbre de cocinar – tranquilizó el chico.

En ese momento Kikyo se aclaró la garganta – Oh, lo siento niñas – se disculpó Nahomi -. Bankotsu, ellas son Kikyo y Tsubaki Kamiya, mis sobrinas por parte de mi difunta hermana.

-Es un placer – acercó su mano a las chicas pero Kikyo fue más rápida que su hermana y la tomó primero.

-El placer es todo mío – le dijo ella coquetamente.

-También es un placer para mí – se inmiscuyó Tsubaki, lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio a su hermanita.

Nahomi notó la tensión – Bueno, chicas, el es Bankotsu es…

-Mi prometido – completó Kagome entrando a la cocina -. Hola chicas – se acercó al moreno con una polera nueva y lo abrazó apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él, a lo que Bankotsu la abrazó protectoramente por reflejo soltando la mano de Kikyo -, que _alegría_ verlas de nuevo – habló con pura hipocresía muy bien disimulada la azabache.

-¿Es tu… - comenzó Kikyo.

-… prometido? – completó Tsubaki.

El moreno notó la rivalidad y le divirtió la forma de actual de la azabache junto a él– Lo es – aseguró nuevamente ella y se inclinó para besarlo rápidamente -. Ahora si nos disculpan, estaremos en NUESTRA habitación – se despidió llevándose al moreno con ella.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Bankotsu nunca borró su sonrisa - ¿Me vas a explicar que fue eso? – preguntó aún divertido.

-No sé de que me hablas – dijo ella caminando en frente, sin mirarlo, pero sin soltar su mano.

-Ok – dijo finalmente el chico y ambos entraron a la habitación que compartían.

La llegada de las arpías primas traería más de un problema a la, ya no tan falsa, pareja…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mis eternas disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero mi bloqueo mental pudo más que yo, solo espero siga contando con mis lectoras =(

Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo pasado…

Daiisevani: Espero este capítulo te guste un poco más que el anterior, ya en el otro si va a haber más "acción". Un beso y espero seguir contando contigo.

mary: Que bien que te agrade mi historia, espero el tiempo en lo que tarde en actualizar no te estropee el ánimo de leer, un beso.

: Desde un comienzo pretendí hacerla con cosas distintas a la película, ya ahora me decidí a que solo sea un hilo de referencia con los sucesos, ya me despegue totalmente de la historia. Espero te guste, un beso.

verónica ramirez: La casa se supone que está en un sector especial y mega VIP, es por eso tanto escándalo para llegar. Ni Inuyasha, ni nadie ayudo a Bank con sus sentimientos, va a por lo que quiere, como lo amo. Espero seguir con tu apoyo, un beso.

Pamaig: Definitivamente le agregue cosas, espero te guste este capítulo totalmente diferente a la peli. Un beso.

Angeel O: Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, se que te han cargado mucho en esta plataforma pero aun así sigues ayudando y aconsejando, eres la mejor de las mejor. Que agrado que te gusten los cambios en la historia, ya es este capítulo me fui por mi mente y adiós a la peli original XD. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo.

rogue85: Si puse a Inu como ex novio, no podía faltar la arpía de Kikyo, verdad? Ya quise cambiar un poco la relación de Bank y Kag, a mas pareja que asistente-jefe, pero la complicidad siempreesta, si pasan todo el día juntos XD Me adivinaste la escena del dormir juntos, aun que no era precisamente lo que imaginabas, creo yo. Las intenciones de todos quedaron al descubierto, ahora a ver como se comportan para conseguir lo que quieren y quien consigue que. o.o. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras, creo que fuiste la que me dio la energía y la que provoco mi atacaso de inspiración, un besote grande Pao.

Y como siempre les pido que si leen este fic o cualquier otro que sea de esta hermosa pareja, nos apoyen con un comentario que es lo que nos motiva a escribir.

Espero les este gustando un poco más, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, FRAN…


	4. CAPITULO IV

**CAPITULO IV**

Luego de casi media hora en la que la azabache estuvo contándole penosas anécdotas de su pésima relación con sus odiosas primas, Bankotsu tenía una idea clara de la situación - Entonces, en conclusión es mutuo… - dijo él.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de resignación – Así es, el odio es mutuo, yo las odio, ella me odian, punto – se dejó caer sentada junto a él en la cama de su habitación.

El moreno analizó las cosas rápidamente _"Creo que las niñas esas, me ayudaran un poco"_ sonrió malvadamente – Bien, entiendo, tendré cuidado con ellas.

La azabache se puso de pie – Bien, entonces bajemos a desayunar por fin – sonrió divertida.

Él sonrió al notarla cada vez más bella bajo sus ojos, tomó su mano y juntos bajaron a la cocina, en donde se encontraban las dichosas chicas.

-Oh, que rápidos – se burló Kikyo de Kagome, mientras Tsubaki se comía a Bankotsu con la mirada.

El chico notó la atmosfera y decidió actuar, bajo la mirada de las primas, Kagome se dejaría llevar – Cariño – bajó su rostro y le susurró a la azabache -, muero de hambre.

Kagome sintió el escalofrió más placentero de su vida al sentir como el aliento rozaba su oído – Te serviré el desayuno – dijo mirando a los poderosos ojos del moreno a lo que él solo asintió con una sexy sonrisa.

Kikyo y Tsubaki miraban celosas la escena, no podían creer que su prima tuviera a tal hombre como su futuro esposo.

Bankotsu se sentó en la isla de la cocina frente a las chicas, mientras que Kagome le entregaba los alimentos que ya estaban cocinados, para fastidio de las mujeres y deleite del chico, no fue necesario en ningún momento que ella preguntara que era lo que deseaba comer, ya que lo conocía a la perfección.

Una vez listo, Kagome se sentó junto al moreno - ¡Buenos días! – la voz de Inuyasha llegó desde el recibidor.

El moreno rodó los ojos sin que Kagome lo notara - ¡En la cocina! – anunció la azabache.

-Veo que aun se toma sus confianzas – dijo Tsubaki.

-Eso no te incumbe, esta no es tu casa, _prima_ – habló con escondida amenaza Kagome.

-Mmmm… - murmuró Kikyo -, y por lo visto aun tiene a su defensora – sonrió con malicia la lacia.

-Hola – Inuyasha entró en la cocina -, oh… - su vista se fijo en Kikyo -. Hola… - saludó fríamente.

La lacia ni siquiera lo miró – Hola – lo saludó con desinterés.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño, algo no olía bien aquí – Buenos días, Kag – el peliplata trató de acercarse a besar a la morena pero el ojiazul fue más rápido poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y atrayéndola a su pecho sin soltar el café que tenía en la otra mano.

Kagome sonrió un poco divertida al ya estar segura de que eran celos, aun que no sabía bien porque – Buenos días, Inuyasha – miró al chico que la abrazaba hacia las alturas y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

El pelinegro dejo su café en la mesa y miró con indiferencia al ojidorado – Oh… Hola, Inutasha – saludó restándole importancia y volviendo a sus alimentos.

-Es Inuyasha – corrigió el chico molesto.

El moreno sonrió – Me da igual.

Kagome enderezó su cuerpo pero el agarre se apoderó ahora de su cintura, su cuerpo ardía al sentir el contacto de la fuerte y grande mano del moreno - ¿Y qué te traer por aquí? – preguntó a Inuyasha.

-Bueno creí que podríamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo – rascó su flequillo despreocupadamente -, hace mucho que no volvías y será bueno que lo recorras.

-Que lastima – intervino Bankotsu -, ya teníamos planes – sonrió con malicia al peliplata.

La azabache volteó a verlo – Pero era recorrer el pueblo y entre mas mejor, ¿no? – preguntó inocentemente.

El chico solo se concentró en la mano que delicada y naturalmente ella apoyó en su pecho y ya había perdido - … De acuerdo – aceptó derrotado y miró con prepotencia al ojidorado que tenia la burla escrita por toda su cara.

-En ese caso – ahora habló Kikyo -, no habrá problema en que los acompañemos nosotras también – miró a Kagome que estuvo a punto de negarse.

-Claro que no es problema – soltó el moreno -, entre mas mejor ¿verdad cariño? – miró a la azabache junto a él, que estaba muy enojada.

-Claro que no es problema, cariño – ella tomó su café de una sola vez y se puso de pie -. Bankotsu iré a cambiarme ¿vienes? – lo llamó con tono sugerente mirando a sus primas.

-Por supuesto – el moreno por su lado miro a Inuyasha -. Si nos disculpan, estaremos listos en una hora.

-Diviértanse, hasta entonces – Kagome se despido con la mano y se marchó junto al moreno.

-Baah… - Inuyasha se sentó en el antiguo asiento de Kagome frustrado.

Tsubaki nunca simpatizó con el chico por lo que se puso de pie sin terminar su desayuno – Iré a cambiar mi ropa – le dijo a su hermana y luego de lanzarle una mirada de desprecio al peliplata se marchó.

Luego de unos minutos Kikyo habló - ¿No sabe nada, verdad? – preguntó sin levantar su rostro mientras terminaba de comer.

Inuyasha apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa y recargó su mentón en la mano - ¿Asustada? – sonrió de lado mirando a la chica.

La lacia alzó su vista sin expresar emoción – Te recuerdo que eres tú, el que pierde más si se llega a saber algo – se puso de pie -, espero sepas mantener la boca cerrada, no quiero un escándalo antes del cumpleaños del viejo – dicho esto salió de la cocina dejándolo solo.

-o-

En el cuarto de Kagome y Bankotsu…

-Aun me parece increíble – dijo Kagome molesta mientras ordenaba la ropa del chico en el armario, ya habiendo terminado con la suya.

-Tu comenzaste – habló el moreno sentado en la cama y concentrado en su ordenador -. Listo, tenemos unas semanas libres – le sonrió a la azabache apagando el aparato.

-¿No dijeron nada? – preguntó haciendo referencia a sus jefes.

Bankotsu se paró junto a ella y comenzó a ayudarla – Solo que esperan la fecha para asistir – sonrió de lado.

La azabache negó – Esto es una locura – dejo la última polera del chico en un cajón y cerró la maleta, la cual fue guardada en la parte superior por Bankotsu.

Kagome caminó hasta el balcón seguida del chico, corría un poco de brisa fresca así que se abrazó a sí misma.

–Deberás llevar algo mas abrigado para no enfermar – el pelinegro la abrazó por la espalda dándole calor.

Sus cuerpos cada vez se amoldaban mejor al otro y ya no sentían ninguna incomodidad, o en el caso de la chica vergüenza, ya que se decía a ella misma que solo era una actuación.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar, nos esperan – se giró sin soltarse del contacto del chico.

Bankotsu la miró y apoyó su frente contra la de ella – No sigas preocupándote, estaremos bien.

-Eso espero – ella cerró los ojos y subió una de sus manos al rostro del chicoacariciandolo con ternura.

Él por su parte subió una mano a la nuca de ella y lentamente comenzó a atraerla a su rostro.

-¡Kagome! – el gritó de Inuyasha se escuchó desde abajo -, ya es hora – les dijo molesto.

La azabache abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó un poco – Lo siento, eh… iré… iré por un chaleco – se marchó al interior de la habitación.

Bankostu miró hacia el patio y vio como el peliplata sonreía triunfal – Imbécil… - murmuró y entró junto a la chica.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó ella calcándose un delicado chaleco negro abierto que le cubria hasta la rodilla, bajo este portaba un suéter blando, junto con jeans negros y unas zapatillas a juego.

Por su parte Bankotsu iba con ropa deportiva negra con solo una franja blanca al costado del pantalón y una sudadera – Claro – afirmó tomando el polerón a juego del conjunto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, por reflejo se tomaron las manos y caminaron.

-o-

Luego de esperar una infinidad por Tsubaki y Kikyo, llegaron al pueblo justo a la hora de almuerzo.

-Muero de hambre – se quejó Tsubaki.

-Si no fuera por lo que tardaron ya estaríamos comiendo – reclamó de vuelta Inuyasha.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño – Grosero.

El chico rodó los ojos – Kag – dirigió su atención a la azabache junto al moreno -, podemos ir al restaurant de la calle seis, recuerdo que era tu favorito.

-Oh… -sonrió incomoda la chica.

-Odio la comida chatarra – soltó Kikyo ya conociendo el lugar.

-Preferiría comida italiana – dijo Bankotsu, a sabiendas que era la favorita de Kagome.

La azabache miró a Inuyasha – Creo que será mejor ir al restaurant del centro.

-Como quieran – dijo el ojidorado frustrado.

Caminaron por las calles del trabquilo pueblo, Kikyo y Tsubaki al frente, seguidas por un irritado Inuyasha y finalmente la pareja – No creí que fuera tan… variado – reconoció el moreno admirando los diversos locales.

-Originalmente era un pueblo pequeño pero se ha expandido y modernizado con el tiempo – informó la chica junto a él.

-Así veo – sonrió Bankotsu admirando su rostro que reflejaba alegría.

-Lo extrañaba mucho – soltó sin notarlo la chica.

-¿Te arrepientes de marcharte? – cuestionó él.

Kagome negó – Esto no era lo que yo quería y pesar de mi demandante trabajo, amo mi vida en Tokyo – le sonrió ella.

Él relajó su rostro – Ahora que lo mencionas…

-¿Qué? - la azabache se preocupó por el tono enigmático del chico, que cuando era ocupado, nunca anunciaba nada bueno.

La miró de lado alzando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia – Esta noche… - le habló al oído poniéndola profundamente nerviosa y haciéndola sonrojar -, tendremos que trabajar desde aquí – alejó un poco su rostro pero aun lo mantuvo a la altura de la chica.

Kagome sentía su rostro arder – C-claro… - solo pudo decir.

El moreno seguía manteniendo su rostro de satisfacción – Llevamos mucho tiempo normal.

Ella frunció el ceño - ¿A qué te refieres con normal? – preguntó y fue atraída con fuerza hacia él deteniendo su paso.

-A esto – mantuvo el fuerte agarre en la diminuta cintura de la chica y subió su mano libre a la nuca de esta, completando el beso anteriormente interrumpido.

En un principio la azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero al pasar los segundos sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y sus manos tomaron vida propia al aferrarse a la fuerte espalda de él.

La calle por la cual caminaban no estaba muy transitada por lo que Bankotsu entre abrió un poco los ojos en medio del beso y pudo ver como su grupo aun no notaban en lo que estaban, así que arrastró a la chica a un callejo cercano sin soltarla.

-¡Q-que haces? – preguntó sorprendida Kagome cuando sintió mover su cuerpo y chocar contra una pared su espalda -. Los perderemos.

-No interesa – Bankotsu tenía los ojos ardiendo en pasión, quería tomarse las cosas con calma pero la situación lo superaba rápidamente.

-B-bankotsu, no debes llevar esto tan lejos – la chica puso las manos en el pecho de él, tratando de alejarlo.

El ojiazul puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella – Lo hago porque quiero – le dijo con tono ronco pero seguro, lo que provocó la duda en el rostro de la azabache -. No sé que está pasando… - acarició con delicadeza la sonrojada mejilla de ella -, pero ya es más que solo actuación… al menos para mí – sonrió de lado.

Kagome no supo que responder, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió – Tampoco para mí – reconoció y se inclinó para ser ella quien juntara sus labios con los del chico.

La morena fue envuelta por los fuertes brazos de él, sintiéndose protegida, el beso cada vez subía mas sus temperaturas por lo que fue inevitable que a ella se le escapara un ligero gemido entre el beso.

Esto fue como un detonante para el cerebro del moreno, por lo que tomó con fuerza el muslo de la chica y le sostuvo la pierna para poder acomodarse mejor entre ella y aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban muy excitados por lo que pronto comenzaron a frotar sus cuerpo a un mismo ritmo, Kagome se colgaba del cuello de él, mientras que Bankotsu seguía envistiéndola y devorándola.

Él abandonó los dulces labios de la chica para bajar a su cuello – D-Debemos parar – dijo Kagome con nada de determinación.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó el chico sin dejar su tarea.

-¡Kagomeee! – a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha llamándolos.

La azabache abrió los ojos perdiendo su concentración y el moreno solo resopló en el cuello de ella frustrado –No puedo creer que sea tan imprudente.

La azabache se comenzó a reír – Somos nosotros lo imprudentes – bajó su pierna y le tomó el rostro -. Debemos ir – le dio un rápido beso y le tomó la mano para caminar fuera del callejón.

-¡Aquí! – ella alzó su mano disponible llamando la atención del peliplata.

El aludido volteó hacia la voz de la chica y se acercó a ellos molesto - ¿Dónde demonios estaban? – preguntó.

-B-bueno…

-Encontramos algo más divertido en el camino – habló con soberbia el moreno y acercó a la chica a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada pero no pudo decir nada, solo se volteó y caminó en silencio delante de la pareja – Apresurémonos, Kikyo y Tsubaki nos esperan.

Kagome rodó los ojos y caminó abrazada del chico.

Una vez en el restaurant, se dirigieron a una mesa ya apartada – Es más bonito de lo que recordaba – se sentó con ayuda del moreno.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que partiste – dijo el peliplata con una cuota de resentimiento en su voz.

La azabache se sintió culpable y el moreno se irritó al verla así, además era culpa de él, que ella no pudiera viajar más seguida, o al menos en parte – No te preocupes – se sentó junto a ella y le tomó las manos dándole un tierno y caballeroso beso sonrojándola a más no poder -. De ahora en adelante visitaremos mas a tus padres - le aseguró.

La chica sonrió enternecida, le gustaba esta nueva, aun que rápida faceta en la que habían caído, seria real lo que estaba pasando, la inseguridad la embargo _"Él dijo que no era solo actuación pero en ningún momento dijo que era amor"_ los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco mas y por milésima vez en lo que llevaban de día se sonrojo nuevamente _"¿Amor?, ¿acabo de pensar en amor?",_ sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar la idea que rondaba por ella.

Bankotsu le dio un suave apretón en las manos, que aun sostenía - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó divertido por lo que él había apreciado hace solo segundo, se veía adorable ante sus ojos.

-S-si, solo… solo tengo hambre – sonrió forzadamente y tomó el menú.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno con una sonrisa ladina.

Cuando estaban juntos ni el tiempo, ni el mundo parecían importar, hecho notado por sus tres acompañantes que los miraban coléricos al sentirse ignorados.

Una vez terminada la cena pasaron la tarde recorriendo el pueblo, Kagome le mostró al moreno la escuela donde estudio y los lugares que ella solía visitar en su pasado.

Ya cerca de las siete de la tarde decidieron volver a casa de Kagome - ¿Inuyasha, vendrás a cenar a casa? – preguntó la azabache.

-Claro – respondió con una sonrisa el chico mientras llegaban al muelle.

-Bankotsu… - habló Tsubaki con voz melosa y descaro -, ¿podría ayudarme a subir? – preguntó la chica señalando la lancha.

Kagome se aferró mas al moreno, acto que lo hizo sonreír – Lo siento pero… - se inclinó un poco y tomó a su chica en modo princesa -, debo subir a mi novia – miró a la azabache en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha puede hacerlo – dijo Kagome acomodando su cabeza en el cuello del chico y mirando a su prima con burla -, lo siento.

Tsubaki furiosa desvió su mirada – Ayúdame a subir – le exigió al peliplata.

-Con esa actitud… olvídalo – dijo el ojidorado subiendo rápidamente.

La chica refunfuñó y subió humillada, mientras que Bankotsu subía sin problemas con la azabache en sus brazos y Kikyo era ayudada por el peliplata.

-Gracias… - dijo indiferente la lacia.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada disimulada pero coqueta y le susurró al oído – No hay problema, princesa – sonrió y su mirada chocó con la del moreno.

El peliplata se puso nervioso, creyó que nadie le estaba poniendo atención pero herró.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó intrigada Kagome mientras se acomodaba junto al moreno.

El chico solo la abrazó protegiéndola de la brisa – Nada, solo acorrale a una rata – dijo con burla.

-¿Qué? – Kagome no entendía de que iba todo lo que él le decía.

-Solo olvídalo, cariño – pidió Bankotsu.

Al llegar a la casa Higurashi, Kagome subió a darse una ducha mientras que Bankotsu tomaba un poco de café en la terraza principal, observando el pacifico lago frente a él.

-¿Planeas algo, verdad? – la voz de Kaito se sintió a su espalda.

El moreno ni se inmutó – No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Es imposible que de la noche a la mañana, mi hija llegue con su maldito jefe y diga que se casaran – bufó molesto -, ese cuento no me lo creo – terminó de encarar acercando al chico.

-¿Imposible? – cuestionó de vuelta el joven pelinegro.

El padre de Kagome frunció el ceño – Por supuesto, conozco a mi hija y…

Su declaración fue interrumpida por una sonora carcajada de Bankotsu - ¿La conoce? – increpó burlón y siguió riendo -, usted no conoce a Kagome, señor – habló ahora con seriedad -, Kagome no es una niña, es una mujer y sabe tomar las decisiones por sí misma. No pretenda querer echarme la culpa de las cosas a mí.

-No sé de que estás hablando – negó Kaito incomodo.

-Lo sabe, si ella realmente hubiera querido venir de visita lo habría hecho, es muy cierto que yo la retenía por trabajo constantemente, pero… - hizo una pausa tratando de calmarse ya que estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia -, pero ella jamás lo discutió – lo miró con molestia -. Kagome nunca se negó a trabajar extra.

-Eres su maldito jefe, ¿qué esperas? – el hombre mayor ya perdía la calma, al escuchar la cruda realidad.

Bankotsu negó – Usted debe tener aun que sea una idea de su carácter, si ella fue capaz de dejar todo por sus sueños, jamás se permitiría ser arrastrada por algo tan estúpido como horas extra, es usted la verdadera razón del por qué ella no regresaba.

Las palabras del chico hicieron sentido en Kaito, por lo que suspiró y dejó salir el aire resignado – Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella – reconoció.

-Entonces deje de limitarla y comience a apoyarla – Bankotsu se plantó desafiante ante el hombre -. O le juro que la alejare de usted y si le hace daño… - sus ojos azules se volvieron negros por unos minutos – le juro que se arrepentirá – dijo con frialdad el chico y se marchó al interior de la casa.

Kaito quedó paralizado ante la determinación de Bankotsu - ¿Realmente esto estará bien? – preguntó mirando a las estrellas tratando de encontrar respuesta.

-o-

En un lugar oscuro del patio trasero de a casa, Inuyasha terminaba con una llamada – Esta bien – dijo serio -, te lo encargo – pidió y cortó la llamada.

Su vista se tornó tenebrosa - ¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó Kikyo mientras permanecía apoyada en un árbol con su rostro siempre indiferente.

-Claro – sonrió el peliplata -, en unos días sabremos quién es realmente este idiota – su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró malvadamente hacia la casa.

-o-

-Kagome, ¿ya terminaste? – preguntó el chico mientras entraba a la habitación con la cena de ambos en una bandeja.

Desde el baño se escucharon unos ruidos – Un minuto – la chica alzó un poco la voz.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno y sacó su ordenador y el de la chica, encendiéndolos y dejándolos sobre la cama.

Cuando todo ya estuvo instalado debidamente, la azabache salió – B-bank… no creo que esto sea buena idea – tartamudeó un poco con tono nervioso.

-¿A qué te refiere? – preguntó el moreno terminando con los cables de los aparatos.

-Se que te pedi un pijama, pero esto es… - se cortó ella.

-Es el único que traje, no te qu… - mientras se giraba en su dirección, cuando la vio parada en el umbral, medianamente sonrojada, portando una polera suya que le cubría solo su trasero y resaltaba sus cremosas piernas, su cerebro dejo de funcionar - Bu-bueno… -tartamudeó e inmediatamente aclaró su garganta _"Contrólate y no lo arruines",_ sabía que debía guardar cierta distancia con ella y no asustarlas _"Todo a su tiempo"_ se repetía como mantra -. Está bien, no te preocupes – le dijo con voz seria y se sentó en la cama tomando su cena -. Cenemos, aun debemos trabajar.

La chica entristeció un poco por la plana reacción de Bankotsu _"¿Quizás no le gusta cómo me veo?, demonios, ¿qué esperaba?"_ se cuestionó internamente y se decidió a imitar al chico.

La cena paso en silencio, la chica se sentía tonta y avergonzada por su "pijama" y el moreno trata con todo su, ya casi inexistente auto control, no mirarla por más de lo necesario.

-Bien – ya resignada Kagome, decidió actuar con naturalizad -, Gracias por la comida, será mejor que comencemos, ¿estás listo? – le preguntó.

-Claro – dijo nuevamente serio, lo que provocaba un ambiente tenso.

Largas horas de leer documentos, manuscritos, responder correos y un sin fin mas de cosas pasaron. Kagome se removió estirando sus adoloridos músculos.

-Que agotador es esto – se quejó masajeando su cuello, el cual sonó dolorosamente por la tensión acumulada -. ¡Auch! – se quejó ella.

Bankotsu recién terminaba con el informe de un manuscrito cuando el sonido llamó su atención – Déjame ver – puso una mano en el cuello de la azabache y masajeó un poco relajándola.

-Dios… - soltó ella dejando llevar por el placer que le provocaba ver liberada un poco de tensión de la zona -. Ahh…

El ojiazul estaba en su límite, aun que el trabajo lo distrajo un poco, los sonidos que emitía la chica lo sacaban de sus niveles de control.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le quitó el largo pelo dejándole al descubierto la zona de su oreja derecha – Estas muy tensa – depositó tiernos y delicados besos en ella.

Kagome se estremeció nerviosa al contacto pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder por el placer - ¿Q-que haces? – preguntó nerviosa pero excitada.

-Tú qué crees – respondió el moreno y comenzó a ejercer más pasión en su obra.

Kagome reaccionó cuando sintió una de las fuertes manos bajar por su espalda – Espera – pidió alejándose un poco -. Esto no está bien – reconoció levantándose de la cama y sacando su ordenador para colocarlo en la mesa cercana.

El chico la miró confundido – Creía que estaba de acuerdo, luego de lo de esta tarde – también se puso de pie cerca de ella.

-Lo estaba, es decir, lo esto – dudó ella acomodando su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos -. Es solo que…

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el tomándola de una de sus manos mientras se sentaba en el banco a los pies de la cama, atrayéndola y posicionándola entre sus piernas mientras trataba de entenderla.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella confundida y triste -, es decir, ya no es una actuación pero yo no sé qué es lo que realmente sientes… por mí.

Bankotsu sonrió comprendiendo – Ya veo… - la abrazó por la cintura -, fue mi error al no hablar con claridad – alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos -. Me gustas, Kagome – le confesó con una sexy sonrisa -, me gustas mucho.

La chica sintió como sus ojos se nublaban al disipar sus dudas con la confesión reciente -. Sabes que no es necesario que mientas, ya te dije que te ayudaría.

Él negó – Esto ya no se trata de mis problemas – la miró con seriedad -. Jamás he tenido una familia, o alguien a quien proteger… esto es nuevo para mí, pero sé que es real.

Ella vio sinceridad en él – Tu también me gustas – lo besó con suavidad mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre su trenza.

Poco a poco el beso se hizo más pasional, Bankotsu masajeaba la espalda de la chica mientras ella imponía el ritmo del beso.

Luego de que el aire comenzó a faltar se separaron y se miraron, ambas mirada con fuego pasional en sus ojos – Cásate conmigo – soltó él poniéndose de pie -, se que no es el orden correcto de las cosas pero quiero que sea real.

Kagome sonrió complacida – Aceptó – dijo con simpleza y volvieron a besarse.

Entre besos ya ambos habían perdido la parte superior dejando al moreno solo sus pantalones de pijama y a ella en ropa interior.

-Eres deliciosa – reconoció el chico mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos llegaban al broche de su sostén.

Kagome instintivamente puso sus manos en las caderas del chico bajando hábilmente su única prenda restante y dejando al descubierto su latente erección.

Él terminó por sacarle la prenda y masajeó con delicadeza sus bien formados senos, los cuales parecían ser el punto débil de ella, ya que soltaba sonoros gemidos que lo excitaban mas – B-Bank… - dijo su nombre y ya no lo resistió.

El ojiazul la tomó por las piernas y la cargó hasta la cama en donde dejo sin ningún cuidado el ordenador restante en el suelo mientras la depositaba en la cama – Se mía – pidió posándose sobre ella y devorando uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba de manera cada vez más salvaje el otro seno, pellizcando y retorciendo su rosado pezón.

-¡Ahh…! – gimió nuevamente Kagome al notar como las caricias la excitaban cada vez mas.

-Se mía – volvió a pedir él.

Ella clavó sus uñas en la fuerte espalda – Si… - susurró.

El moreno no dejo se besar su pezón mientras que con la otra mano terminaba de quitarle las bragas, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones – No sabes cuánto te deseo, Kagome – le susurró al oído y ella se estremeció bajo su aliento.

La chica alzó un poco sus caderas frotándose contra el gran miembro del chico – Ahh… - gimió ella.

El moreno la tomó de las caderas y sin avisó previó se clavó en ella de lleno – Arg… - gruño al sentir el cálido interior de la chica, succionar su miembro.

-Ahh… Bankotsu… - clavó aun mas sus uñas la chica, al sentir un poco de dolor por el tamaño de él.

Él le acarició el rostro con una mano – Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente.

Ella llevo sus manos al rostro de él – S-si, no te preocupes – sonrió y lo besó pero al ver que él no continuo su movimiento decidió ser ella quien iniciara nuevamente, así que alzó sus caderas rozándose contra él.

-Ahh… no quiero hacerte daño – trató de contenerse.

-Estoy bien, solo tómame – le pidió la azabache suplicante.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe de excitación para el moreno, volvió a tomar con ambas manos las caderas de la chica y comenzó sus embestida, primero fueron suaves hasta que notó como ella se acostumbraba él, fue en ese momento cuando aceleró y la penetró de manera salvaje y dominante.

-¡Ahh… Ahh… dios…! – gimió Kagome.

El chico comenzó a acelerar un poco más cuando vio que ella llegaba a su climax para así segundos después hacer lo mismo.

Jadeante salió de ella y se dejo caer con suavidad sobre la chica, pero recargó su peso en uno de sus brazos para no aplastarla – Te amo – la besó ya convencido de lo que sentía -, no sé desde cuándo, ni como, pero te amo – reconoció con sinceridad.

-También yo – aceptó ella -, te amo – comenzó a besarlo nuevamente y en segundos el miembro del chico nuevamente ya estaba listo para más.

Esta vez la chica giró para dejarlo bajo ella – Es mi turno – le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

Bankotsu solo se excitó mas por la vista que tenia, los pechos de la chica brillaban bajo el sudor y la tenue luz de la habitación, sus labios entre abiertos y sus rostro excitado, lo volvían loco.

La azabache posicionó el miembro en su entrada y bajó lentamente hasta meterlo todo, espero unos segundos a que su interior se amoldara y mientras él acariciaba sus piernas ella se comenzó amover cada vez más rápido.

-Ahh… Si, Kagome… Ahh… Arg… - gimió el chico, subiendo sus manos hasta sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo.

Kagome sintió la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo – Bank… Ohh… Dios, Bank… Ya no… no puedo – dijo ella dejándose llevar.

Él aprovecho en momento y se sentó sin romper su unión, de esa manera podía impulsarse más en el interior de la chica – Arg… me vengo - informó.

La chica solo seguía el salvaje ritmo, sintiendo como también llegaba su fin – Ohh… Ahh… - siguió gimiendo echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el moreno devoraba sus senos sin perder el ritmo de las frenéticas embestidas.

Segundos después llegaron juntos al placer y ella cayó rendida por el esfuerzo y excitación – Eso… eso fue increíble – reconoció ella jadeante mientras se abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia al moreno.

Bankotsu la abrazó con amor y acarició su espalda – Si, lo fue – reconoció dándole pequeños besos en su hombro.

Luego de que sus respiraciones se relajaran y sus cuerpos perdieran el calor, comenzaron a sentir el frio, por lo que ella tiritó ligeramente, él la levantó con cuidado y salió de ella, la cargó y abrió la cama para así dormir juntos esa noche.

Kagome cayó rendida en un profundo sueño, quizás ambos se sentían atraídos desde mucho antes, porque la conexión que tenían era muy fuerte y no nacía de la noche a la mañana, si no que con el tiempo y ellos ya tenían una relación hace mucho, quizás no amorosa pero si de confianza que sin notarlo se volvió amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agradezco a…

 **Angeel O:** No me espere mucho para llegar a mas, la película original dura solo un fin de semana pero como esto es bankxkag y seria un crimen no podía faltar el lemon, quiero aclarar que ellos ya se atraían y este "compromiso" solo detonó sus sentimientos. Ahora creo haberles dado sentido a Tsubaki y Kikyo, las arpías de la historia. Mas que celos habrá posesión e inseguridad de parte de él. No será un fic largo, es por eso lo acelerado de todo, pero ojala no este quedando mal. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Asia12:** Ya me fui por la mía, como puedes ver, me hubiera gustado que la película tuviera algo asi pero como sabemos es una comedia-romántica y yo la quise hacer una comedia-lemon XD. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **verónica ramirez:** Amo los tatuajes, y este tendrá un significado en especial o.o pobrecito Banky T.T Las lindas primas serán muy zorras, mas una que la otro. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **:** La inspiración va y vine pero nunca dejare mis fic. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **chene:** Que bueno que te unieras a la historia y me alegro que te guste. Espero te siga gustando la idea que llevo. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Haruki.** **C:** Comparto el amor por los tatuajes, son mi obsesión. Espero te guste el giro argumental, habrán muchas cosas que no se parecen a la historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **39iiraMzziL:** Espero no estés decepcionada por el mega cambio que le he dado a la historia, pero se me hace mejor así, al menos para mí. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **rogue85:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic, eres un sol. Kikyo no podía faltar como la mala y Tsubaki la potencia, obvio. Bank y Kag se atraía de mucho antes, las horas de trabajo amiga, ojo con eso XD. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo.

Dicho esto, agradezco también a los silenciosos que solo leen, aun que sería de gran ayuda que comentaran y me dejaran saber su opinión.

Recuerden que el mejor alimento de la inspiración de los escritores son sus opiniones y les agradecería que si leen este fic o cualquier otro de esta pareja nos apoyen con un comentario.

Espero les guste un poco más, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos, Fran =)


	5. CAPITULO V

**CAPITULO V**

Kagome despertó primero esa mañana, le dolía el cuerpo pero era soportable, se giró y encontrándose con el rostro del moreno durmiendo plácidamente, lo admiró por unos minutos, lucia tan tranquilo por lo que no quiso despertarlo.

-Ralamente es guapo… - susurró -, no creo que despierte si… - acercó lentamente su mano para tocarle el rostro pero dudó y la bajó.

-Este es un buen momento para besarme – dijo el chico sin abrir sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La azabache dio un pequeño brincó – Dios, me asustaste – le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

El moreno se rió y la abrazó – Lo siento – le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso -. Buenos días.

Ella sonrió de vuelta – Buenos días.

-Aun que me gustaría estar así contigo durante toda la mañana – la vista de él fue directo al reloj de la mesita -, debemos levantarnos, tenemos que hacer una video-llamada en un par de horas – le dio un último beso y salió de la cama.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se sentó - ¿Video-llamada?, ¿a quién? – preguntó curiosa.

-Renkotsu Takeda – dijo el caminando hasta el cuarto de baño y entrando en el.

La chica pensó un poco en el nombre y abrió grande sus ojos - ¿El tipo de inmigración? – miró nuevamente el reloj y palideció -. La cita, maldición.

-Tranquila – la voz del moreno le llego desde la ducha -. Ya esta solucionado, ven aquí y luego te contare – le aseguró.

Ella sabía que él no hablaba por hablar, así que se relajó y se fue directo a la ducha, junto a su ahora, novio real.

Una hora después, ambos salieron del baño, aseados.

-Dios, nos tardamos mucho – dijo ella calzándose unos leggins negros y zapatillas blancas.

El moreno se colocaba un jeans oscuro y botas de media caña – No te preocupes, aun es temprano.

Kagome terminó por ponerse un suéter ajustado de color ciruela con el cuello en V y un chaleco abierto negro – Entonces, hablaremos con Takeda sobre la boda ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Bankotsu se colocó solo un polerón negro un poco ceñido y le sonrió – Así es, ya que estamos a lunes y la boda será el fin de semana será mejor invitarlo "personalmente", ¿no crees? – sonrió con suficiencia.

Ella solo negó divertida, no podía creer con la seguridad que él se tomaba todo, a su lado parecía que nada podía salir mal – Bien – lo abrazó por el cuello y él se aferró a su cintura hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de ella -, bajemos a desayunar, tenemos una larga semana por delante.

-o-

-Espero que no lo arruines – dijo Kikyo hablando por teléfono.

 _-Déjate de molestar, se bien lo que tengo que hacer._

Ella alzó una de sus cejas – Se que no gozas de mucha inteligencia, Inuyasha.

 _-Aun así, eso no te impidió…_

Ella lo cortó – Trae al sujeto, solo eso me importa de ti – se aseguró y cortó la llamada molesta.

-o-

Luego del almuerzo y de pasar un poco de tiempo con la familia, Bankotsu y Kagome se encontraban en su habitación, haciendo los preparativos para ponerse en contacto con Renkotsu, el agente de inmigración.

-Estoy nerviosa – dijó Kagome sentada en la cama, frotando sus heladas manos.

El moreno terminó de conectar los cables y se arrodilló frente a ella – No te preocupes, estará todo bien – le sonrió con superioridad y confianza -. Recuerda quien soy – dijo altanero.

La chica solo rodó sus ojos divertida y notablemente más relajada – Oh, sí claro, lo olvidaba – se dio un golpecito en la frente -, oh, gran señor Hiiryu – hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

El sonrió de lado y se puso de pie – Si tienes tanto tiempo para bromear, ¿Por qué no vas por un poco de café? – le dijo sentándose en un sillón cercano.

La azabache entrecerró los ojos - ¿Vuelves a darme ordenes? – preguntó ella fingiendo enojo.

-Costumbre – le restó importancia el chico poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Por favor, mi amor – la miró divertido al ver su sonrojo -. ¿Eso te gusto más verdad? – le guiñó un ojo.

-Idiota – dijo ella tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrisa -. Traeré té – le informó antes de sacarle la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, mientras servía dos tazas de café negro, que era una de las formas favoritas del moreno de beberlo, sintió la puerta que daba al patio cerrarse, volteó e hizo cara de mala gana sin decir nada.

-¿Acaso esa es la forma de mirar a tus invitados? – preguntó Kikyo sentándose en la isla de la cocina, solo para fastidiar.

Kagome solo tomó aire tratando de calmarse y sacó un par de bocadillos de la alacena – No te miro de ningún modo y en cualquier caso, querida – termino de arreglar la bandeja, la tomó en sus manos y miro a su prima con una fingida sonrisa -, no eres MI invitada, si no del abuelo – dicho esto se marcho dejando sola a Kikyo.

La lacia estaba fastidiada pero pronto su rostro pálido se adornó con una sonrisa maligna – Ríe todo lo que quieras Kagome, veremos si después de esta desilusión sigues siendo tan asquerosamente feliz como siempre lo has sido – dijo llena de resentimiento.

Kagome, ajena a todas las malas intenciones y todo lo que planeaba su malvada prima, subió feliz a su habitación.

-Demonios – se quejó al no poder abrir la puerta, ya que se había excedido en los bocadillos.

Decidió golpear suavemente con su pie - ¿Si? – se escuchó la voz del moreno desde el interior.

-No puedo abrir – dijo la azabache.

Unos segundos y la puerta ya estaba abierta – Que bien – el moreno le quitó la bandeja para ayudarla -, que curioso – olió las bebidas calientes y las miro enigmáticamente -, este té huele similar al café negro, ¿por qué será? – le dijo divertido.

-No tengo ni idea – la chica lo pasó de largo y se sentó en una de las silla que estaban frente al ordenador.

El ojiazul solo cerró la puerta con el pie y puso la bandera cerca de ellos, tomando una de las tazas y sacando un bocadillo, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Él miró su reloj, comprobando que ya había llegado la hora - ¿Estas lista? – le preguntó tomándole la mano.

Kagome suspiró – Si, lista – asintió.

-Ok – dijo él con seguridad y le dio a la tecla para conectar la video-llamada.

Unos segundo y conectó – Señor Hiiryu, Señorita Higurashi, pero que puntuales – dijo Renkotsu desde su oficina.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Takeda – dijo la chica educadamente.

-Buenas tardes – saludo también el moreno.

-Bueno ya que en su correo electrónico no lo decía, cuéntenme ¿por qué no han podido realizar la entrevista de manera presencial? – el calvó se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la silla tomando atención.

-Bueno… - dudó Kagome.

El moreno de dio un suave apretón en la mano dándole seguridad – Como usted bien ya sabía, hemos venido a ver a la familia de mi novia por el fin de semana – comentó el moreno a lo que su interlocutor solo asintió -. Bueno, luego de una serie de… acontecimientos, hemos decidido casarnos aquí, el fin de semana – le anunció sin rodeos.

El hombre se vio notablemente sorprendido – Bueno eso es una maravillosa noticia los felicito – dijo con incredulidad -. Entonces la entrevista…

-Podemos realizarla el mismo día de la boda, si no le complica el venir acá y asistir – ofreció Bankotsu con seguridad.

-No veo el problema – dijo Renkotsu -. Estaré presente y así será más fácil ver como se relacionan con la familia.

-Perfecto, le enviare los detalles por correo electrónico – le informó el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo, muchas felicidades, nos veremos pronto – se despidió el calvo y cortó la llamada.

La azabache suspiró profundamente – Entré en pánico – cubrió su rostro -. No entiendo como lo haces con tanta naturalidad – lo miró incrédula.

-Años de negociar con idiotas, el sujeto no es estúpido, sabe que algo no está bien – dijo él tomando mas bocadillos -, pero nos aprovecharemos de eso y le demostraremos que las cosas si se dieron accidentalmente entre nosotros… aun que – le tomó el rostro a ella y lo acercó al suyo – mentiremos un poco en el tiempo – le dio un rápido beso.

Kagome solo negó – Eres un manipulador.

-Lo sé –sonrió orgulloso -, hare todo lo necesario para protegerte y para tenerte.

Esa declaración llenó de entusiasmo y seguridad a la azabache, Bankotsu lograría que todo saliera bien, de eso ella estaba segura.

-o-

En el hangar del pueblo, un chico de larga y trenzada cabellera negra y ojos rojos se encontraba con Inuyasha.

-¿Taisho? – preguntó el ojirojo, llegando junto a un deportivo rojo.

El peliplata solo asintió – ¿Hiten Akagami?

-Así es – respondió Hiten -, llévame con mi hermano – le dijo autoritario y con mirada asesina.

Inuyasha ocultó su nerviosismo –Bien, sube – dijo con inseguridad, ya no tan convencido de su plan.

-o-

A la hora de almuerzo, en donde toda la familia estaba presente, el abuelo decidió hablar – Bueno, ya que todos están aquí quisiera hablar de mi nieta, nuestra querida Kagome se casara con un gran hombre, Bankotsu – el moreno sintió como su pecho se apretaba pero lo disimuló -. No puedo estar más feliz del recibir a este nuevo nieto en la familia, espero de corazón que sean felices, ¡salud! – dijo con alegría el anciano.

-¡Salud! - dieron todos en la mesa.

La feliz pareja brindaba alzando sus copas mientras eran observados por los envidiosos ojos negros de Kikyo – Hermana – la llamó Tsubaki -, veo que la tonta se ha salido con la suya – dijo fastidiada la ojiazul.

La lacia acomodó su cabello – No estés tan segura de eso – miro con intensidad al moreno y este solo le devolvió la mirada fugazmente.

-No sé porque no para de mirarte – dijo la azabache fastidiada -, es tan descarada.

El chico soltó una risa grave – Pareces una niña – le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Kagome, querida – llamó su madre -, ¿te parece bien ir al pueblo a preparar los arreglos de tu vestido?

-Claro que si – dijo un tanto ilusionada la chica.

-Yo iré con ustedes – se apuntó el abuelo -, deseo ver a mi querida nieta con su vestido de novia.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces – Nahomi se paró junto al anciano.

-Mucho cuidado con esas víboras – le susurró la azabache al moreno.

Bankotsu sonrió de lado – No te preocupes y diviértete – le dio un beso y le sonrió.

Luego de quedarse solo el chico salió a la terraza a disfrutar de una taza de café con tranquilidad, cuando vio llegar a Inuyasha por el rabillo del ojos – Oh… - dijo irónico pero sin mirarlo -, Inutasha, que desagradable sorpresa.

-Es Inu… - suspiró fastidiado al darse cuenta que casi cae en el juego del moreno -. Veo que ya te sientes parte de la familia.

-SOY parte de la familia – le aseguró -, por otro lado – lo miró con desprecio -, tu no, así que no se qué diablos haces aquí, o ¿vienes por tu invitación a la boda?

El peliplata sonrió – No, de hecho, vengo a darte mi regalo – miró a hacia la espalda del moreno.

Hiten se acercaba a ellos, sus ojos rojos se posaron divertidos en el moreno que no volteo a verlo – Hola, hermano – dijo con tono burlón.

El moreno palideció un poco y se giró rápidamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto y miro a Inuyasha -. Idiota, no sabes lo que has hecho – le dijo con ira en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo – se burlo el ojidorado -, solo quería traer a un conocido tuyo, ¿verdad, Hiten? – le pregunto al sujeto.

-Así es, hermano – sonrió él.

-No soy tu hermano – dijo el moreno -, vete de aquí.

-Lo hare – asintió Hiten -, pero tú vendras conmigo – le dijo sonriendo.

Bankotsu frunció el ceño – Claro que no – aseguró.

-Si no quieres que tu noviecita sufra, lo harás – lo amenazó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Oye, no puedes tocar a…

Inuyasha fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en su estomago, dado por el chico – No interrumpas cuando los adultos estaba hablando ¿quiere? – ladeó su cabeza al momento de hacer la pregunta y lo soltó con violencia dejándolo caer al suelo mientras miraba al moreno frente a él -. Vendrás de vuelta a donde perteneces, hermano – se volteó para irse -. Te estaré esperando mañana.

Bankostu esperó a que se marchara y dejó salir el aire frustrado – Por tu bien… espero que esto se termine aquí.

Se puso de pie y se marchó dejando a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo y confuso por la situación que se había sido se control.

Por su parte, el moreno subió rápidamente a la habitación y comenzó a haber sus maletas, debía mantener a Hiten lejos de la chica y de su familia y si la solución era dejarla, lo haría.

Media hora después había terminado, hizo una llamada y oculto sus cosas.

-Que cansancio – dijo la chica entrando a la habitación.

El la miró con melancolía y la abrazó – Te amo – le dijo con sinceridad.

Ella se ruborizó pero lo sintió sincero – T-también yo – tartamudeó insegura

\- ¿ocurre algo?

Él le dio una caricia en el rostro – No, todo bien.

Esa noche, a la hora de dormir el moreno le hizo el amor a Kagome sin descanso hasta el amanecer, necesitaba saciarse de ella, pero le era imposible.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando la azabache estaba durmiendo, el chico se levantó, se vistió con ropa deportiva, dejó una carta en la mesita junto a la cama y dando un último vistazo a la desnuda mujer a la cual amaba, salió de la habitación.

-¿Vas a algún lado? – le pregunto el padre de Kagome desde el fin de las escaleras.

Bankotsu dejó salir el aire y continuó bajando serio – Debo irme, cuide de Kagome – le dijo cortante llegando junto a el hombre.

Kaito muy molesto lo enfrentó - ¡Para esto querías a mi hija?, ¿para fuego abandonarla? – le recriminó -. Exijo una explicación.

-¡Solo trato de protegerla! – le gritó el chico una vez parado en la puerta principal -. Ella no merece cargar con mi pasado y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla, no ahora – dijo con resentimiento a sí mismo.

-¿De que estados hablando? – preguntó el maduro hombre, viendo reflejada la angustia del moreno en su rostro.

Bankotsu solo suspiró – No puedo decir más, solo cuídela… y aléjela de Inuyasha, ese maldito no es de fiar – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y se dirigió sin voltear hasta la lancha que ya lo esperaba en el muelle de la casa.

Kagome despertó con Pérez a las diez de la mañana, movió su mano hacia su espalda encontrando solo vacio – Bank… - llamó al moreno sin encontrar respuesta -. Qué extraño – dijo en voz alta y volteó a tomar su móvil, el cual estaba bajo un pulcro sobre blanco con su nombre -. ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó y curiosa lo abrió.

" _Kagome: Lamento no poder decirte esto a la cara, creí poder protegerte pero no, la vida no es como uno cree y debo pagar por mis errores. Volveré por ti, lo prometo, solo espérame. Bankotsu"_

La azabache solo la dobló tranquilamente y se volvió a recostar en la cama con la carta en la mano – Protegerme… del pasado… - su cabeza no actuó de manera emocional, si no que racional.

Bankotsu la había abandonado… no, estaba protegiendo pero ¿de qué?

Rápidamente se puso de pie, se vistió por un conjunto deportivo sencillo y salió hacia la cocina – Buenos días - le dijo a su familia reunida.

-Kagome… -dijo su madre cubriendo su cara y llorando.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? – se acercó el abuelo viéndola preocupado.

Ella le tocó el hombro, sabiendo de que hablaba – Abuelo, no tienes por qué preocuparte yo…

-¿Cómo que no se preocupe? – a su espalda la voz de su padre sonó molesta -. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que el muy maldito de tu jefe te abandono? – dicho esto Nahomi sollozó más fuerte.

La azabache cubrió su frente con una de sus manos para masajearla – El no me abandono – dijo ella aun frotándola la zona con la esperanza de que su genio se mantuviera en calma.

-¿Se fue a las cinco de la mañana como un maldito ladrón y aun lo defiendes? – su padre estaba frenético.

Ella alzó la vista y lo vio sorprendida - ¿Cómo sabes a qué hora se fue? – le preguntó mientras Kaito solo alzó una de sus cejas -. Papá…

-Lo vi marcharse – le informó él.

-¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó ella en fingida calma.

-Solo que no podía seguir aquí – negó el hombre -. Hija, por favor recapacita, ese hombre no es para ti, él…

-¡ÉL! – gritó ella enfurecida llamando la atención de todos pero luego respiró y recobró la Calama -. Él, es la única persona que realmente me conoce – le aseguró la chica a su padre -, Bankotsu conoce todo sobre mi y yo todo de él, sé que no me abandono y sé que me ama tanto como yo a él – la seguridad comenzó a invadirla con un toque de ira contra el moreno -. Lo buscare y lo traeré de regreso – vio a su madre emocionada y a su abueo orgulloso de su nieta -. Me casare con ese maldito, te guste o no – terminó por decirle a su padre y salió de la casa.

-o-

-Pensé que habías planeado esto mejor – habló indiferente Bankotsu a el chico junto a él.

Hiten bufó – Este maldito pueblo es casi inaccesible si no eres un residente, de no ser por el idiota de Inuyasha nunca te habría encontrado – le sonrió al moreno y lo abrazó por los hombros -. Volveremos a nuestra vida, hermano.

El ojiazul se removió con brusquedad – Yo no volveré a ser lo que era, iré a Londres contigo a terminar todo esto.

Hiten soltó una carcajada – Sabes que él no te lo permitirá estuviste mucho tiempo lejos, además, amas nuestro mundo – le sonrió de lado.

Bankotsu también sonrió ladinamente – Yo me enamore, Hiten – ahora lo miro a los ojos -. No perderé a mi mujer por mi estúpido e irresponsable pasado, y menos por el viejo.

-¿Hablas de la chica? – le preguntó el ojirrojo irónico -. Inuyasha se encargara de ella, tú la abandonaste y él la reconfortara, sabes muy bien que cuando las mujeres están débiles y triste caen con el primer idiota que les diga lo que quieren escuchar.

El moreno comenzó a analizar la situación _"¿Y si ella le cree?, ¿si lo acepta?, ¿si se olvida de mi?,_ miles de preguntas se formularon en su mente dándole un serio dolor de cabeza.

Hiten miro su reloj – Tienes una horas para seguir torturándote – sonrió y se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos.

-o-

Mientras tanto Kagome llegaba al pueblo, bajó de la lancha mientras hablaba por su móvil – De acuerdo, haz todo lo que puedas y gracias por la información Jack, te quiero – cortó la llamada y caminó rápidamente por las calles.

-¡Hay, Kag! – la llamó Inuyasha.

La chica no detuvo su caminar – Lo siento, estoy algo ocupada ahora – se disculpó sin siquiera verlo.

-Espera, espera – la detuvo el chico tomando su brazo.

-Inuyasha, lo siento, debo llegar al hangar ahora no tengo tiempo – le dijo ella removiéndose del agarre con un poco de brusquedad, el tiempo se le agotaba.

-Déjalo – declaró con seriedad obligándola a mirarlo al tomarla por los hombros.

La chica lo miro con desconcierto - ¿De qué hablas?, suéltame de una buena vez, no tengo…

-Yo puedo reemplazarlo – continuo él reforzando su agarre con más fuerza -. Tu padre me llamó cuando saliste de tu casa y me contó todo. Sabes que tu deber es estar conmigo, tu vida es esta – la chica cada vez fruncía mas su ceño -. Ya cumpliste tu capricho de vivir en la gran ciudad, no tienes por qué hacerme pasar por esto, yo te he esperado todo este tiempo y estoy dispuesto a aceptarte de vuelta.

Kagome bufó y se lo quitó de encima tratando de seguir con su caminó pero él la tomó por la muñeca y ella solo se volteó y lo abofeteó – Para ya con esta farsa – el ojidorado tomó su rostro adolorido mientras la miraba sorprendido y confundido por la repentina reacción de ella -. Primero, vivir en la Tokyo en ningún momento fue un capricho como lo consideran tu y mi padre, yo no quiero esta vida para mí.

-¡Pero esta es tu vida, entiéndelo de una buena vez! - le gritó el notablemente molesto por la terquedad que ella demostraba.

-¡No! – le gritó Kagome de vuelta -, esa es la vida que mi padre decidió para mi, él construyó esto – apuntó al pueblo tras ellos -. Si tu estas dispuesto a seguir por el camino que tus padres han decidido para ti, es tu problema, no el mío.

Inuyasha estaba rojo de ira – Kagome, tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te he esperado y…

-¿Y Kikyo? – soltó ella de pronto dejándolo callado, a lo que ella solo sonrió -. Y por favor, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. Te recuerdo que yo aun conservo a mis amigos aquí y se perfectamente que tu y Kikyo se han visto desde que yo partí.

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando – solo atinó a decir él en su defensa -. E-ella y yo somos amigos.

La azabache soltó una carcajada – Jamás se han soportado, pero tengo claro que ella me odia, tanto o más de lo que yo la odio a ella, así que es obvio el por qué.

Inuyasha había sido descubierto, no tenia caso negarlo, así que decidió cambiar de estrategia – Kag… - la llamó con voz débil -, yo… yo me sentía muy solo y ella fue la que me provocó, yo solo…

-No lo hagas – lo cortó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -. Yo te amaba, dude muchas veces al comienzo de mi decisión, por ti… - lo miró con resentimiento -. Pero lo supere, salí adelante, me demostré a mi misma que estaba en lo correcto, que realmente amaba lo que hacía y debía seguir mis sueños, ¿y sabes quien fue él que me ayudó con eso? – le preguntó ya no derramando mas lagrimas si no que sonriendo -. Bankotsu – dijo con orgullo -, él fue el único que confió en mi, que creyó que era capaz.

El peliplata trató de acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero la azabache solo negó.

-No tengo nada más que decir – ahora lo miró con determinación -. Yo amo a Bankotsu y sé que él me ama a mí, y luchare por él – dicho esto corrió por las calles ya sin tiempo.

-¡Maldición! – gritó con rabia el ojidorado.

-o-

Media hora después en el hangar, la azabache llegaba con prisa a la sala de registro – J-jack… - jadeó un poco llegando juntó a un castaño tras el mesón.

-Querida… - él la vio con lastima en el rostro.

-No puede ser – Kagome sintió como sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y su respiración se aceleró.

Jackotsu rodeó el mesón para poder abrazarla – La avioneta salió hace diez minutos, no puede hacer nada para detenerla lo siento mucho.

La chica se aferró a la espalda de su amigo y sollozó con fuerza - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – le preguntó desconsolada.

El castaño la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Lo amas? – le preguntó directamente y con seriedad a lo que ella solo asintió aun derramando amargas lágrimas -. Pues, ve por él – la animó con una sonrisa -. Reservaron desde aquí sus pasajes de transbordo, van a Londres – le informó el chico.

-¿Van? – le preguntó ella desconcertada mientras secaba sus lagrimas tratando de calmarse.

Jacktsu frunció el ceño – Si, tu novio y su amigo.

-¿Amigo? – cuestionó la chica aun mas confundida –, pero si Bankotsu no conoce a nadie en el pueblo, ni siquiera tiene familia.

-Bueno, iba con un sujeto que llego ayer, lo vi llegar durante la tarde y subirse directamente a un deportivo rojo – el castaño hablaba con confianza ya que su turno era de tiempo completo esa semana.

La azabache analizó las cosas un momento con calma _"Alguien vino por él, llego ayer y se subió a un deportivo rojo… un momento, ¿deportivo rojo?_ – su ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro a su amigo -. ¿Puedes reservarme pasajes para la misma ruta de ellos, para hoy en la noche? – le pidió.

-Claro que si, querida – asintió con determinación el castaño -. Pero ¿por qué no vas ahora mismo?, quizás puedas encontrarlos en el aeropuerto de Tokyo antes de que tomen el vuelo, si hago algunos arreglos puede que…

-No – lo cortó ella -, debo comprobar algo antes de ir – su ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero esta vez no de tristeza si no de ira, si era lo que ella creía, más de uno lo lamentaría esa noche.

-o-

-¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó Kikyo a Inuyasha sentada junto a él en su auto cerca del muelle pero lejos de la gente.

El ojidorado solo rodó los ojos – Ella ya sabía de lo nuestro, es probable que el chismoso de Jackotsu se lo comentara, ya sabes lo amigos que siempre han sido.

La lacia peinaba su cabello con sus dedos con desesperación – Debo marcharme lo antes posible, no quiero que la estúpida haga un escándalo – quitó el seguro de la puerta cuando el móvil del chico sonó.

-Es un mensaje de Kagome – anunció con sorpresa.

" _Inuyasha, necesito verte, quiero arreglar las cosas. ¿Podrías ir a casa?"_

El peliplata leyó el mensaje en voz alta y le sonrió a la chica – Creo que nuestros problemas se solucionaron – dijo arrogante.

-No estoy tan segura de eso – dijo desconfiada Kikyo -. Yo me marchare, tu veras que es lo que decides hacer – dijo finalmente y bajo del vehículo.

Inuyasha la vio partir y encendió el motor – Maldita loca – escupió molesto y se fue a estacionar su deportivo rojo para tomar la lancha que lo llevaría a la casa de la azabache.

-o-

-Entonces, aun lo conserva – dijo Kagome mientras hablaba con su madre en su habitación.

Nahomi estaba sentada en la cama un poco confundida - ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas hija?

La azabache caminó hasta su ventana – Porque ya me canse de tener todo en paz para no agobiar a nadie, eso se acabó – dijo mirando la hermosa vista -. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? – pidió sin mirar a la mujer.

-Sí, claro cariño – dijo Nahomi poniéndose de pie.

-Mantén a todos en la sala – volteó la azabache a mirar a su madre con un brillo especial en sus ojos -, sobre todo a Kikyo.

-o-

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Inuyasha llegó a la casa de la chica, entró con normalidad encontrándose con Nahomi.

-Hola, Inuyasha – dijo ella un poco decaída.

-Señora Higurashi, ¿le ocurre algo? – preguntó el notando el humor distinto en la mujer.

Ella se acercó a él para susurrarle – Me preocupa Kagome, esta extrañamente tranquila para… tu sabes – se cortó al hablar del tema tan incomodo.

El peliplata le sonrió – Quizás se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quiere – habló con orgullo, al creer ser él la razón.

La mujer frunció el ceño no muy convencida – Quien sabe, en cualquier caso nos espera en la sala – le informó y caminó hacia el lugar seguida del chico.

En la sala, se encontraba el padre de Kagome, el abuelo, Tsubaki y para sorpresa del peliplata Kikyo que no tenía buena cara.

Nahomi fue directamente junto a su esposo y el abuelo a sentarse cerca de la chimenea mientras que Inuyasha cruzaba miradas con Kikyo que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a su hermana.

Unos minutos más tarde, la azabache entó – Que alegría tenerlos a todos aquí – les sonrió a su "querida familia" -. Inuyasha – llamó al chico con tono dulce y su rostro alegre, se le acercó lentamente mientas él sonreía.

Estando a unos centímetros de él, la azabache cambió su rostro ensombreciéndolo y le soltó un duro puño en la cara del chico haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Kagome! – Nahomi se puso de pie impresionada.

Todos los presentes estaban totalmente en shock al ver la escena sin entender nada, exceptó Kikyo que comenzaba a asustarse.

-Estoy harta – dijo la chica mirando al peliplata -, ¿dime quien era el tipo que vino por Bankotsu?

Inuyasha la vio con los ojos entornados –N-no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Jackotsu vio como Bankotsu se iba con un sujeto que curiosamente llego ayer al pueblo y lo recogió un deportivo rojo – le dijo con tono acusante -. ¿Te suena en algo, Inuyasha? – lo nombró con desprecio.

-No estoy entendiendo nada – alzó la voz Kaito.

La chica volteó a ver a su padre -. ¿Me dirás que tu no tuviste nada que ver? – le preguntó exaltada.

-Claro que no – dijo seguro pero tan confundido como todos.

La chica dudaba de la participación de su padre pero ya lo comprobaría mas tarde, asi que se concentró nuevamente en el peliplata - ¿Quién es? – preguntó amenazante.

El chico solo frunció los labios frustrado – Averigüe sobre él y descubrí que tenía un primo en Inglaterra, lo contacte y dijo que vendría por él, no sé nada mas – declaró con fastidio pero no pudiendo evitar decir la verdad ya que había sido descubierto y expuesto.

-No sé por ue estoy aquí – dijo Kikyo y trató de marcharse.

-¡Alto! – gritó la azabache apuntando a su prima -, tú no te mueves de aquí.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes – se defendió inmediatamente la altanera lacia.

Kagome sonrió – Siempre igual, fingiendo no hacer nada cuando realmente eres una perra – soltó con repudió.

-¡Kagome! – regañó su madre -, esa no es manera de hablarle a Kikyo.

-¿La seguirías defendiendo si supieras que se metió con Inuyasha? – cuestionó la azabache.

Kikyo e Inuyasha se sobresaltaron, jamás se esperaban que la chica soltara la verdad en un momento como ese.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Nahomi, Kaito y el abuelo al mismo tiempo, intercalando miradas entre los aludidos.

-Hermana – la llamó Tsubaki -, ¿de que está hablando Kagome?

-Veo que eres tonta e ignorante – dijo con burla la azabache -. Kikyo… aquí como la ven tan madura, tan correcta, se metió con el ex novio de su prima.

-¡Fue tu culpa que te engañara conmigo! – soltó superada por la situación Kikyo.

-¿Engañarme? – cuestionó sorprendida Kagome -. ¿Lo suyo comenzó cuando aun éramos novios? – miró al pelipplata.

-¡Estúpida, ella no sabía eso! – le recriminó a Kikyo.

Kagome se dejo caer en una silla cercana y comenzó a reír – Están mas dañados de lo que yo creía – negó y miró a su padre -. Espero que después de esto – apuntó a Kikyo e Inuyasha, confíes mas en mi juicio que en el tuyo – se puso de pie dispuesta salir del lugar.

-Hija, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó con desesperación Nahomi.

-A buscar a mi novio – volteó a ver la patética escena familiar -. Espero que después de esto, me dejen en paz de una vez por todas.

Kagome tomó la maleta que había dejado en la puerta principal, se calzó su chaqueta y partió rumbo al hangar, donde Jackotsu la esperaba con sus pasajes ya listo para ir tras el moreno – Voy por ti, Bankotsu…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agradezco a…

 **Angeel O:** La investigación de los estúpidos no los llevo a nada bueno como pudiste leer, metieron sus narices en donde no debían y les reventó en la cara por aprovechados.

 **rogue85 (autodenominada, lectora tardona):** Kikyo e Inu son un par de idiotas y Tsubaki solo sigue a la tonta de Kikyo. Inu es un tonto hijo de papi que cree que tiene el futuro asegurado, pobre tarado. Finalmente Kag explotó, siempre llevaba todo en paz pero la situación terminó por superarla. El padre de Kag es medio lerdo pero después de esto esperemos despierte. Gracias por los alagas al lemón me apetecía que fuera así de intenso.

 **Izumi Saotome:** Gracias por dejar comentarios en cada capítulo, muy lindo detalle. Fue un error mío lo de repetir a Kikyo, pero ignóralo por favor =)

 **Haruki.C:** Lo de Inutasha es muy bueno, ¿verdad? Kagome y Bank siempre se atrajeron y las horas juntos, dinamito en esto. Como se vio en este capítulo, Inu solo quiere a Kag por estatus, sus familia son adineradas así que "es lo que corresponde", para su pequeño cerebro.

 **Ljubi-sama:** Omite lo de Kikyo por favor, la odio tanto que no sé ni cuando la pongo. No se han casado, solo que Bank es muy posesivo y para él ya es su esposa. Aclare lo de la entrevista y en cuanto al visado, mientras están en la observación del agente, Bank sigue teniéndolo y esto se prolongó hasta el sábado que es cuando se supone seria la boda.

 **Vanne354:** Me alegro que te guste y no te preocupes que no lo dejare inconcluso jamás.

Bueno muchas gracias por leer, espero no se note mucho el, como acelere todo pero la verdad ya no deseo alargarlo más, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo de esta historia.

Fran.


	6. CAPITULO VI

**CAPITULO VI**

La luz de su móvil se encendió y una vez desembarcó en el aeropuerto de Londres. La azabache desplegó la pantalla de inició y sonrió.

" _Según mis cuentas, acabas de llegar. Comunícate conmigo apenas leas esto y por favor cuídate, querida"_

El preocupado mensaje de Jackotsu la hizo sonreír. Decidió mandarle una rápida respuesta y se dirigió a la parada de taxis más cercana.

Había estado tratando de comunicarse con Bankotsu pero no fue sorpresa para ella, el que no fueran conectadas, así que decidió ser más… grafica en sus intentos.

Llegó a uno de los hoteles más caros de la capital y pidió la habitación con la mejor vista, gracias a sus abundantes ahorros no fue ningún problema.

Cuando estuvo sola, dejo su maleta en la amplia sala y caminó hasta el balcón – Veamos si ahora me contestas, cariño – puso la cámara frontal de su móvil y se retrató con el Big Ben de fondo, luego lo adjuntó en un mensaje y escribió _"¿Te gusta la vista, mi amor?"_

Orgullosa por su acción, se sentó en un mullido sillón y esperó. No pasaron ni dos segundo y la pantalla de su móvil volvió a iluminarse _"¿Es una broma?"_ , esas simples palabras encendieron mas su ira y se forzó a calmarse.

Le envió el nombre y el número de su habitación, no hubo respuesta pero estaba segura de que su novio estaba en camino.

-o-

Bankotsu removió su flequillo inquieto mientras guardaba su móvil – Saldré por un rato – anunció y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Hiten desde la cocina del lugar donde se encontraban, una casita pequeña, cercana al centro de la ciudad.

El moreno abrió la puerta – El viejo nos vera mañana, ya estoy aquí así que déjame en paz, volveré para la "reunión familiar" – dijo irónico y se marchó.

Una vez fuera caminó apresurado un par de calles y luego de cerciorarse de que nadie lo siguiera tomó un taxi.

Diez minutos después ya estaba frente a la puerta que la azabache le indicó, tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una tranquila Kagome con el cabello húmedo y portando un sencillo camisón de dormir que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Bankotsu entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él – Kagome, yo… - trató de hablar pero la fuerte bofetada de la chica lo silencio.

Él tomó su rostro dolorido y ella puso sus manos en su cintura – Eres un imbécil – dijo muy resentida -, _volveré por ti, espérame –_ la chica trató de imitar la voz del chico y comenzó a caminar por la sala -. ¿Realmente creíste que te esperaría?, que poco me conoces.

El ojiazul solo la miraba en silencio, realmente estaba molesta.

-Dices que esto es real pero aun no confías en mi – lo acusó con la mirada -, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Kagome, es muy peligros que estés aquí – dijo él con tono serio.

-¿Qué paso? – exigió ella.

Bankotsu suspiró – Es una larga historia.

-Perfecto, tengo tiempo – la azabache caminó hasta los sillones, se sentó y le lanzó una mirada desafiante -¿tú no?

Bajó esa interrogación, Bankotsu solo caminó y se ubicó frente a ella – Tengo… familiares – dijo con un poco de duda -. Mi primo, Hiten, viví con él en mi infancia luego de que mis padre murieran, nosotros éramos pobre y el vie… mi tío era un idiota, nos obligaba a hacer trabajos sucios para su mini mafia por ese entonces – removió su flequillo inquieto y notablemente incomodo con el tema -. Hiten comenzó a aceptar y en cierta manera a disfrutar de ese estilo de vida, yo jamás lo quise… jamás me conforme, es por eso que estudie, me esforcé, logré sacar mi carrera y me marche a Japón, donde pensé que nunca me encontrarían – recargó su espalda en el sofá y dejó salir el aire, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en la azabache -. El idiota de tu ex lo contacto, no sé cómo pero lo encontró y él fue por mi – su rostro se notaba cansado y preocupado, Kagome comenzó a relajarse, lo conocía y sabia que no le mentía -. Yo no quería volver pero me amenazó con…

-Con hacerme daño - completó ella poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta el ventanal y masajeó su frente -. ¿No se te ocurrió decirme?, ¿por quién me tomas? – volteó a verlo nuevamente molesta -. No soy una niña puedo defenderme sola.

El moreno se puso de pie y fue junto a ella – Son peligrosos, el viejo ya no es un mafioso de barrio, él es peligroso y puede hacer más de lo que te imaginas, yo… yo no quiero perderte.

Ella lo miro aun molesta pero lo abrazó, rodeó su fuerte espalda con sus finas manos y aspiró el perfume tan conocido para ella – Sentí mucho miedo, creí que no volvería a verte – las lagrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente de sus ojos cerrados.

El moreno la cubrió protectoramente y enterró la nariz en su cabello – Yo solo quiero mantenerte lejos de esto, no debes estar aquí.

-No puedo dejarte – la azabache se alejó y le dio una caricia en el rostro.

Bankotsu no pudo reprimir el impulso y la besó con desesperación, tenía miedo de que descubrieran que ella estaba en Londres, seria difícil protegerla pero le aliviaba el verla.

Una vez se separaron, él la tomo del mentón - ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

La chica sonrió y le contó la historia –…Y así fue – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevo al sofá en donde se sentaron juntos – Sabia que el maldito aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer algo contigo.

-Es un imbécil, trate de ver su lado bueno por respeto a lo que alguna vez sentí por él pero luego de confirmar que me engaño con Kikyo, no le veo el sentido a nada de lo que hice por él – la chica tenia la mirada perdida, dolía saber que la persona que alguna vez amó tanto, fuera un desgraciado, en más de un sentido.

Bankotsu alzó una de sus cejas molesto - ¿Acaso te duele todavía?

Ella frunció el ceño – No… ¿celoso? – sonrió burlona.

-De ese imbécil, jamás – aseguró rápidamente él -, solo le partiré la cara por esto.

Ella soltó una carcajada – Bueno y ahora… ¿Qué harás? – se acercó más a él, mirándolo preocupada.

El chico puso una de sus manos despreocupadamente en el muslo de la chica – Hablaré con mi tío y cortaré con esto de una buena vez, no puede obligarme a volver – la miró con amor -. Yo ya tengo una vida, lejos de todo esto.

-¿Sera así de fácil? – cuestionó ella insegura.

-No lo sé y no te quedaras a averiguarlo – sacó su móvil y tecleó al aeropuerto -. Te irás en el primer vuelo.

-¿Qué? – ella le quitó el móvil y colgó -. Claro que no, solo me iré contigo.

-No, aquí no estás segura – rebatió él moreno.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada y luego de unos minutos dijo – No me moveré de aquí, puedo esperar en esta habitación, pero no dejare Londres sin ti – habló con seguridad.

Él siguió mirándola un poco mas y finalmente masajeó el puente de su nariz – Eres tan testaruda – dejo caer su brazo y le sonrió -. No saldrás de aquí – le advirtió y ella asintió con una sonrisa infantil.

Kagome se sentó sobre él y lo besó rápidamente – Volveremos juntos a Japón y comenzaremos una vida juntos – sonrió radiante, llena de felicidad.

Bankotsu le devolvió la sonrisa, era lo que él más deseaba, desde la muerte de sus padres no se permitió amar a nadie más pero la chica había llegado a él sin notarlo, sin pedirlo pero agradecía el poder estar a su lado y lucharía por eso.

Sin decir nada, la tomó por el cuello con posesión y la acercó a él bruscamente besándola, devorándola, dejándola sin respiración. Ambos jadeantes se separaron y sus miradas chocaron, no fue necesario decir nada, solo continuaron con besos desesperados y apasionados.

Kagome le tomó el rostro en medio de beso para profundizar aun mas, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero negro que portaba.

-Te extrañe – dijo el moreno dejando los rosados labios de la chica y besando su cuello.

-También yo – confesó ella mientras sentía la cálida lengua y los dientes de él rosando su piel.

Cada mordida, cada lamida y cada beso la encendía más, sus caderas comenzaron a tomar vida propia y sus cuerpos se frotaban.

-Arg… ¿me quieres provocar? – pregunto él con una sonrisa en medio de un gruñido muy ronco, cuando sintió con el sexo de ella se frotó contra su erección.

Ella solo sonrió cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el duro bulto que crecía cada vez más.

Bankotsu desabotonó su pantalón dejando al descubierto su latente miembro, su cuerpo estaba caliente y ansiaba sentir a la azabache, sentirla suya.

Le quitó el camisón dejándola solo con unas pequeñas bragas negras que se unían en lazos a sus costados – Que conveniente – sonrió el tirando con firmeza de ambos lados a la vez y rompiendo la prenda.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella viendo su destrozada braga ahora en el suelo.

Él tiró de su camiseta dejando al descubierto su morena y musculosa figura – No puedo esperar – dijo con voz grave y tomó a la azabache por las caderas empalándola en su miembro.

-¡Ahhh…! – gritó la chica por la repentina penetración, mientras apretaba sus manos por sobre las del chico.

Bankotsu comenzó a moverla con ritmo suave, y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que le provocaba el cuerpo de la chica – Oh Kagome… arg… eres perfecta… - decía entre jadeos, apretando cada vez más sus manos a ella.

La posición le daba una perfecta entrada a la chica, sentía como ella se apretaba a su miembro, succionándolo y haciéndolo calentarse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

No satisfecho con eso, sin salir de ella se puso de pie, sus pantalones cayeron y hábilmente se deshizo de ellos mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti – le dijo a la azabache apoyando la espalda de ella en el frio cristal, le dio un tierno beso y tomándola nuevamente de las caderas -, te metiste en mi vida – comenzó a embestirla con salvaje ritmo – y ahora no te perderé.

Kagome estaba totalmente envuelta en placer, su cuerpo era direccionado por el chico y sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza. Solo sus manos aferradas a los amplios hombros del chico le impedían caer.

Bankotsu estaba cerca de su límite, pero aun necesitaba, más de ella. Por lo que la bajó y la volteó – Eres tan insolente siempre – se pegó al fino cuerpo de la chica, acarició sus muslos y le susurró al oído – y tan caliente… - masajeó su entrepierna con sus hábiles dedos.

-Ya no… no hagas esto – pidió ella muy excitada, las palabras del chico la llevaban a su parte más salvaje, despertaba sus instintos y deseaba pertenecerle, solo a él.

El moreno mordió su hombro – Serás mía – la penetró de golpe sin dejar de morderla ni de acariciarla, dándole una fuerte oleada de placer -, para siempre.

-¡Ah… Ahhhh! – gritó la azabache tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar, las poderosas manos del chico la acariciaban, su boca mordía su hombro y luego mordisqueaba su cuello y espalda, sus estocadas cada vez eran mas rápidas, ya no podía más.

-¡Oh… Bank… si… ¡Sii! – gritó con desesperación la chica.

Con cada palabra cargada de placer, él se excitaba mas, la voz de ella mientras hacían el amor le fascinaba, le daba deseos de no dejar nunca de hacerla suya.

-Kagome… te amo – le susurró al oído mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de la chica y el ritmo aumentaba un poco más.

El rostro de la azabache se golpeaba ligeramente contra el cristal y sus manos tratan de sostenerse, apoyadas en él, sintió como su cuerpo se llenada de electricidad y perdía toda sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo sintió como él se derramaba dentro de ella mientras llegaba al clímax y encontraban el placer. Bankotsu le tomó la cara con una mano y la besó.

-No te perderé – le aseguró él.

-Lo sé – le afirmó ella de vuelta mientras su piernas comenzaba a fallarle.

El moreno notó el hecho y salió de ella con suavidad para tomarla en sus brazos – Debemos darnos un baño antes de dormir – le sonrió dándole un tierno beso y caminado al cuarto.

Luego de la rápida ducha, ambos chicos se durmieron abrazados, anhelando que lo descubierto por ellos hace tan poco no fuera destruido por nadie, ni por nada.

-o-

Por la mañana Bankotsu se despertó cerca de las diez, miró a la chica junto a él y se levantó con mucho cuidado saliendo a la sala por su ropa.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la chica cubierta con una sabana desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación mientras veía como el moreno terminaba de vestirse.

Bankotsu se calzó los zapatos y tomó su chaqueta – Debo ver al viejo y terminar con esto de una vez – caminó hasta ella y la besó -. Solo espera, volveré lo antes posible.

-¿Cuánto debo esperar para comenzar a preocuparme? – preguntó temerosa.

Él sonrió y le acarició el cabello – Nada pasara, te amo – le dio un último beso y se marchó.

La chica suspiró angustiada y se fue directo a la ducha, sin poder hacer nada más que lo que él le pidió… esperar.

-o-

-Está saliendo del hotel – unos atentos ojos rojos miraban la entrada del hotel desde un callejón, Hiten sonrió mientras sostenía su móvil y vigilaba los pasos del moreno que se acababa de subir a un taxi.

 _-Tráela aquí –_ se escuchó una voz ronca y masculina.

El ojirojo sonrió – Claro – cortó la llamada y caminó sin prisa dentro del hotel.

-o-

Kagome ya vestida con un jeans negro y un largo y ajustado chaleco azul marino, secaba su cabello y terminaba de pedir su desayuno.

Minutos después el timbre sonó – Que rápidos – caminó hasta la puerta y abrió sin mirar.

-Hola… prima – sonrió Hiten y le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo.

La chica forcejeó un poco y cayó desmayada en los brazos del chico.

El ojirojo la tomó en brazos – Eres muy hermosa… veamos si realmente lo mereces – salió de la habitación en ella en brazos y tomó las escaleras de emergencia para no llamar la atención.

-o-

Por su parte, Bankotsu llegó a la pequeña casita en donde estaba alojando con su primo, no le extraño no encontrarlo, así que se dio una rápida ducha y solo cambió su camiseta.

Comprobó la hora y salió sin prisa al bar en donde se encontraría con su tío.

Una vez en el lugar fue recibido por una rubia de pelo cortó – Joven Bankotsu, el Señor lo espera – la mujer le extendió la mano señalando el camino hacia un privado.

El chico solo le dio un sentimiento y caminó con seguridad, dispuesto a cortar lazos y cerrar círculos.

No se molesto en golpear, solo abrió la puerta y cuando entró no pudo evitar tensarse al encontrar a su tío detrás de un lujoso escritorio. Su vista viajó por la habitación y a excepción de Hiten que estaba a la derecha del hombre, estaban totalmente solos.

El privado estada ligeramente iluminado, era sobrio y elegante, los colores de decoración eran en tonos azules, pero su atención fue dirigida a una cortina negra al cortado de él, aun que no le dio mayor importancia.

-Hijo, que bueno verte – el hombre de mirada tan azulina como el moreno se puso de pie y arregló su lujoso traje rojo para caminar al encuentro del moreno.

-Pff… - bufó molestó y divergido Bankotsu -, cuando he sido yo tu hijo – guardó las manos en sus bolsillos haciendo detener al hombre antes de llegar a él.

-Que sensible te has vuelto, hermano – Hiten se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con soberbia.

-Yo no soy tu hermano – le lanzó la advertencia el moreno -. Solo quiero dejar claro – miro ahora a su tío -, que no tengo intención de volver, yo no quiero volver, tengo una vida y…

-¿Creíste que no sabía dónde estabas? – el sujeto mayor habló con tono solemne, rodeando al moreno -. Jamás te perdí la pista, nunca deje de vigilar tus pasos… hijo – arrastró lo ultimo con un poco de amargura.

-¿Entonces qué demonios quieres? – el moreno se altero -, si siempre supiste lo que hacía, saber también que ya tengo mi vida – miró a su alrededor -, yo no volveré a esta mierda, Takero – apuntó al hombre.

-¡Ten más respeto con nuestro padre! – Hiten se adelantó a encarar a Bankostu y este, dispuesto a pelear, se plantó desafiante.

-Suficiente – Takero caminó hasta la cortina negra que anteriormente llamo la atención del moreno y sin saber porque, comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo -. ¿Quieres vivir tu vida?, muy bien – el hombre mayor sonrió -, pero todo tiene un precio y este es el de tu libertad.

Tiró de la tela y Bankotsu palideció al ver a Kagome atada a la silla e inconsciente - ¿Qué demonios le hicieron? – gritó el moreno tratando de acercarse pero Takero fue más rápido y sacó una filuda navaja que presionó contra el cuello de la inconsciente chica.

-No te muevas, hijo – sonrió con malicia -. Tú decides, este es el precio de tu libertad, si te vas me dejas a la chica, si vuelves a mí, la libro – se encogió de hombros sin inmutar su rostro de superioridad.

El moreno estaba aterrado, sabia de lo que era capaz su tío y no lo valía, sacrificaría lo que fuera por la chica – Me quedare – anunció mientras la azabache comenzaba a despertar -, ahora saca esa cosa de su cuello – exigió.

Takero sonrió – Me darás tu vida a cambio de la suya ¿seguro?

-Si – afirmó con determinación Bankotsu.

Takero cortó las cuerdas de la azabache que abría lentamente los ojos y le llevo una mano a la cabeza - ¿Qué paso? – dijo confundida y visualizó al ojirojo que la durmió – Tu, maldito – se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de golpearlo pero Bankotsu la detuvo.

-Ya cálmate – la abrazó y acarició su rostro -. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, pero ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿por qué me trajo? – miro nuevamente a Hiten molesta.

-Fuiste la prueba, primita – sonrió el chico.

-¿Prueba? – Kagome y Bankotsu cuestionaron al unísono.

Takero se carcajeo – Nunca pensé que pudieras dar tanto por alguien – se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio -. Siempre estuve vigilándote – se sentó -, cuando vi lo exitoso que eras sabía que llegarías lejos, pero cuando supe que te casarías… - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? – el moreno dio un paso al frente cubriendo instintivamente a la chica con su cuerpo -. Jamás te preocupaste por mí, no te hagas el padre ahora.

-Fue la única forma que tuve de hacerlos sobrevivir – lo cortó Takero -, se que no fue lo adecuado pero no tenia opción – muró a ambos chicos -. Son mis hijos.

Bankotsu mofó - ¿Tus hijos? – su genio comenzó a elevarse -, nos obligaste a robar, a intimidar, estuvimos en un sin número de pelear por tu maldito prestigio.

-Y me arrepentiré hasta el día de mi muerte por exponerlos a eso – no negó los hechos pero aun así habló con orgullo -, solo lamento el perderte.

Kagome siempre había sido buena identificando las intenciones de los demás – Bank… - le tomó el hombro al chico -, es suficiente.

-No – el moreno estaba tiritando de rabia -, ahora se quiere creer un padre, eso no me lo trago.

Hiten carraspeó para llamar la atención – Cuando nos dejaste, papá entendió su error – el ojirojo tenía un semblante tranquilo y de paz -, la vida para un hombre, con dos hijos en este mundo es muy dura, él se esforzó por nosotros, paso por muchas más cosas de las que tu y yo, hermano.

-¡No me llames así! – le gritó el moreno.

-¡Ya basta! – Kagome sacó su voz -. Se acabo, se que pasaste por mucho – sus suaves manos acariciaron el acongojado rostro de Bankotsu -, pero en el perdón esta el crecimiento y eso es lo que debemos hacer, perdonar para amar – ahora miro a Takero y luego a Hiten -. Si su intención es volver a la vida de Bankotsu también están entrando a mi vida – dijo con seguridad y presencia -, si aceptan ser parte de esta familia, nos deberemos cuidar y cambiar – nuevamente su achocolatada mirada llegó al moreno -, todos debemos hacerlo.

Bankotsu la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos y luego dejo salir el aire - ¿Sigue con la misma vida? – preguntó sin despegar la mirada de su novia.

-No – respondió el hombre -. Dejamos el negocia poco después de que partiste, ahora tenemos una cadena de bares y todo es legal – informó sin poder mirarlo aun a los ojos.

Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ojiazul, señal de apoyo y comprensión - ¿Por qué ahora? – el chico se calmó y miró a su tío.

El hombre frunció el ceño incomodo y suspiró – Bueno, no importa lo que pase, siempre será mi hijo.

El moreno sintió un pequeña puntada en su corazón e incomodo, desvió la mirada.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy – Kagome tomó el brazo del chico para tratar de calmarlo y transmitirle su tranquilidad.

-Es verdad – él la tomó de la mano y recuperó su postura segura y altanera -. Me casare el fin de semana, si quieres… reparar algo lo que has causado, sigue el concejo de Kagome y mantén una vida honesta – sin volver a mirar a ninguno de los dos sujetos se marcho con la morena.

Una vez fuera del bar, la pareja caminó en silencio, tomaron un taxi y llegaron al hotel, subiendo directamente a la habitación de la chica.

El chico se sentó en el sofá con pesadez y tomó su cara entre sus manos, ocultando su rostro.

La azabache caminó lentamente hasta él y se arrodilló para tocar sus manos – Cariño… - lo llamó con voz tierna - ¿quieres hablar? – preguntó con precaución, todo había sido muy sorpresivo y sabia que aun mas para él, ya que en su vida todo era estructurado y esto era total y absolutamente inesperado.

Él dejó salir el aire y hablo sin descubrir su cara – No creo en él – dijo seguro.

Kagome sonrió - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó ella un poco divertida.

Instantáneamente, Bankotsu descubrió su cara – Claro que si, ese viejo no puede haber cambiado – su mirada se perdió en algún lado desconocido – y en caso de que fuera así, eso no borra todo lo que viví, todo lo que sufrí – la amargura se hizo presente.

-Tampoco borra lo que él vivió – la chica quería hacerlo ver las cosas de manera madura -. Cariño, no me lastimaron, esa es la prueba más fidedigna que puedes tener de su cambio.

-¡Hiten te secuestro! – gritó molesto y poniéndose de pie para recorrer la sala de un lado a otro, desesperado.

-Bueno si, pero no me lastimo – reconoció ella.

El moreno se removió el flequillo desesperado – No lo sé, no creo en ellos.

-No quieres creer, entiendo tus dudas pero son parte de tu familia – la chica se puso rápidamente de pie y le tomó el rostro para que la viera directamente a los ojos -. Debes tomarte tu tiempo y pensar las cosas con calma, yo siempre estaré apoyándote – su sonrisa fue cálida.

Bankotsu no entendía como las palabras de la chica lo llenaban de amor y seguridad, su situación familiar lo había sacado de sus casillas y ella era la única persona en el mundo que lo devolvía a la realidad.

Con cuidado tomó una de las manos de la chica y la acuno contra su rostro – No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose un niño.

-Creo que nunca has podido – dijo burlona al recordar sus días se asistente.

El chico bufó – Es verdad, mucho antes de darme cuenta que te amaba, ya lo hacía – delicadamente rodeó la estrecha citara de la chica y la atrajo a su cuerpo -. No podría vivir sin ti, ni antes, ni ahora, ni en un futuro – apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos -. Eres la fuerza que me muestra el camino, eres mi destino.

Emocionada por las bellas palabras que escuchaba, se abrazó al cuello del chico y lo beso, entregando su corazón al hombre del cual se había enamorado sin remedio.

El resto de la tarde, permanecieron demostrándose su amor, caricias llenas de cariño, entregando sus cuerpos para unirse en uno solo, juntos se complementaban, siempre había sido de esa manera pero el tiempo les demostró que el amor era el sentimiento que había nacido para quedarse en sus corazones por el resto de sus días.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y ambos tenían hambre.

-¿Está bien si pido servicio a la habitación? – preguntó el chico desde la puerta del baño de la habitación, mientras secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla y cubría su desnudo cuerpo con otra enrollada en su cintura.

Kagome estaba buscando algo que ponerse dentro de sus maletas – Si, no hay problema cariño – le sonrió y escogió un leggins negro y una sueter sencillo pero ceñido de color ciruela.

Bankotsu asintió y salió a la sala para llamar, cuando se encontró sola, la azabache rápidamente dejo su ropa en el suelo y se lanzó sobre la cama para llegar al móvil del chico que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Rapidamente buscó en la agenda del aparato, el nombre de Hiten y escribió un mensaje _"Si reamente son sinceros, los ayudare, si no desaparezcan de nuestras vidas. Bankotsu necesita adaptarse a todo esto. Si deciden ser parte de la familia, búscame"_ terminó de escribir su número personal de móvil y envió el mensaje, luego borró el registro y dejó el aparato en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Kagome – la voz del chico llegó desde la sala haciéndola volver rápidamente hacia su ropa -, ¿estilo oriental o americano? – cuestionó.

–¡Americano! – gritó agitada y comenzó a vestirse, esperando que lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo correcto.

Luego de la cena, el chico reservo dos pasajes para el vuelo de media noche que los llevaría de vuelta a Tokio y posteriormente a la casa de los padres de la chica, donde habían quedado muchos pendientes.

-o-

-Nahomi… - llamó a su esposa el padre de Kagome.

La mujer siguió cocinando como si nunca la hubieran llamada - ¡Papá, el desayuno está listo! – le gritó al anciano que estaba en la sala.

Tranquilamente sirvió dos platos y se dispuso a comer en la isla de la cocina.

Kaito suspiró derrotado, su esposa no le dirigía la palabra luego de enterarse de que él no había detenido al futuro esposo de su hija y también de que nuevamente él la presionaba.

El abuelo se sentó junto a su hija y miro al acongojado hombre que se serbia por si mismo los alimentos - ¿Aun siguen molestos? – preguntó sin mirar a ninguno y comenzando a degustar sus alimentos.

-No sé de que hablas, papá – la mujer habló con tono solemne y comiendo con elegancia.

Kaito no lo soportó y se paró frente a ella – Se que me equivoque, pero que mas quieres que haga mujer, el daño ya está hecho.

Nahomi dejo con mucha clama sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, limpió su boca con la servilleta y lo miró seria – Así es, el daño ya está hecho. Siempre he decidido callarme, cada vez que presionas a mi hija, cada vez que la alejas de mi, siempre es tu culpa – lo miró con tristeza -, pero esto se acabo, cambiaras, la apoyaras como un buen padre porque si no lo haces juro que me divorciare de ti.

Ante la amenaza los ojos de Kaito se salieron de su órbita y la miro aterrado – No juegues con esas cosas, yo…

-No estoy jugando – Nahomi se puso de pie -. Te amo, pero es hora de que apoye a mi hija antes que a ti – dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

El abuelo miraba un poco divertido a su yerno – Al fin mi querida hija muestra su verdadero carácter – rió un poco, llamando la atención del hombre -. Entiendo que quieras proteger a Kagome, pero alejarla no es la solución, hijo.

Kaito estaba confundido pero más que cualquier otra cosas, aterrado por perder a su mujer, era cierto que era malhumorado y cascarrabias pero su mujer, su hija, su familia eran todo para él.

-Siéntate a comer, hijo – el abuelo palmeo el asiento que su hija dejo vacio -. Necesitaras la fuerza.

En silencio, Kaito comenzó a comer mientras su mente aclaraba ideas y buscaba soluciones y respuestas, quizás realmente siempre estuvo equivocado.

-o-

-Hermana, no puedo creer que tengamos que irnos así – Tsubaki terminaba de arreglar su gran maleta.

Kikyo miraba por la ventana hacia el lago, muy seria – Esa estúpida de Kagome me expuso ante el abuelo, no se lo perdonare – mordisqueaba su uña muy fastidiada.

Tsubaki cerró con mucho esfuerzo su equipaje y se dejo caer sobre su cama – Aun no entiendo, porque tenemos que… huir de aquí.

-¿Acaso quieres que Kagome vuelva y me siga humillando? – bufó la lacia -. Vamos – tomó su pesada maleta y salió seguida de su hermana, ya no tenía caso seguir allí.

Una vez en el recibidor, Nahomi llegó desde la sala, mirándolas con lastima y un poco de enojo - ¿Ya se van? – preguntó abrazándose a sí misma, le dolía haber echado a las chicas pero ni la memoria de su hermana borraría todo lo que había hecho Kikyo.

La lacia desvió la mirada orgullosa, mientras que Tsubaki rodo los ojos fastidiada, Kagome tampoco era de su total agrado pero jamás estaría de acuerdo con todo el daño que su hermana le había hecho, pero a pesar de todo era su hermana y siempre estaría con ella.

-Sí, tía – dijo la menor -. Lamento lo ocurrido – hizó una pequeña reverencia.

Kikyo la vio furiosa – No inclines tu cabeza ante nadie más que no sea el abuelo – ahora miro a Nahomi -. No tienes el derecho de humillarme de esta manera y ahora le haces esto a mi hermana.

-Kikyo… - Tsubaki sabía que su hermana no estaba bien, debía sacarle de la casa pronto.

-¡No! – gritó la lacia -. Siempre le quitaste el lugar a mi madre, aun cuando ella era la mayor – se acercó a Nahomi quien comenzaba a derramas lagrimas -, luego Kagome vino a quitarme mi lugar de la nieta mayor, ustedes siempre se meten en nuestro camino dispuestas a quitarnos el lugar que por nacimiento nos corresponde – el rencor y el resentimiento estaban saliendo de ella, años de sentimientos guardados estaba explotando en ese momento.

-Kikyo, yo…

La lacia estaba apuntó de empujar a su tía cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Agradezco a…

 **Asia12:** Que alegría que te guste lo que trate de hacer, se me hizo más interesante así. Espero seguir sabiendo tu opinión sobre como esta. Gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **rogue85:** También me gusto que Kag sacara la voz con la familia reunida. Banky la paso muy mal cuando pequeño, pero su tío y Hiten también, esperemos no sean malotes todavía o.o. Gracias por leer amiga, eres la mejor.

 **Haruki.C:** También me gusta Hiten, además creo que es el que más se parece (físicamente a Banky, aun que él es mejor), Inu como siempre cagandola, si se lleva todos los premios este tonto. Espero te siga gustando y también me gustaría seguir con tu apoyo.

 **:** Y si se solucionaron las cosas antes del fin de semana, pero ¿podrán casarse?, chan, chan. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir contando con el.

 **Daiisevani:** Hiten no puede dejar de ser malote =) Banky es tan lindo con Kag, lo amo. Aun las cosas no acaban con Inu y la zorra esa, ya verás XD Kag defenderá a Banky pero aun falta que él la defienda a ella y eso me encanta, su parte mala y agresiva. No te preocupes por desaparecer lo entiendo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, muchos besos y gracias.

 **Angeel O:** Es linda Kag con carácter fuerte verdad? Es que quien aguanta tanto. ¿Quién es Perez? Jajajaja, me reí mucho con eso, juró que no lo note, lo siento mucho T.T. Gracias por tu apoyo Ai, y animo que nadie te haga caer en nada, sabes lo buena que eres. Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo, tu siempre tendrás el mío. =)

Bueno chicas, el próximo será el último capítulo, tenía pensado que fuera este pero lo habría dejado con muchas cositas sueltas y no me gusta dejarlo así.

Aprovecho de hacer el aviso de que los fic que ya termine, para cada uno estoy preparando un prologo para cerrar sus finales como se merece y como algunas me lo han pedido.

Espero les guste como estoy llevando la historia, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto.

Besos. Fran 3


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

-Kikyo… - Tsubaki sabía que su hermana no estaba bien, debía sacarle de la casa pronto.

-¡No! – gritó la lacia -. Siempre le quitaste el lugar a mi madre, aun cuando ella era la mayor – se acercó a Nahomi quien comenzaba a derramas lagrimas -, luego Kagome vino a quitarme mi lugar de la nieta mayor, ustedes siempre se meten en nuestro camino dispuestas a quitarnos el lugar que por nacimiento nos corresponde – el rencor y el resentimiento estaban saliendo de ella, años de sentimientos guardados estaba explotando en ese momento.

-Kikyo, yo…

La lacia estaba apuntó de empujar a su tía cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Kagome miro sorprendida como su madre lloraba mientras entraba directamente a abrazarla -. Mamá, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué ocurre?

La mujer lloraba cubriendo su cara – Ahora solo lloraras ¿verdad? – Kikyo dio otro paso para estar más cerca.

Kagome se irguió y la enfrentó – Baja tu tono en la casa de mis padres – le advirtió.

-¿De ellos? – preguntó burlonamente la lacia -. Esta casa es del abuelo, eso la hace tanto suya como mía – se cruzó de brazos despidiendo cizaña.

La azabache sabia que esa era una eterna discusión y no seguiría el juego – No discutiré los bienes raíces de la familia contigo, querida – volteó a ver a su madre -. Mamá, ve a descansar un poco ¿si?

Nahomi alzó débilmente su rostro y miró a su sobrina mayor – Yo ame a mi hermana, tanto como te amo a ti, a pesar de todo.

-¡Deja de mentir! – gritó fuera de sus cabales Kikyo.

-Mamá, vete – insistió Kagome - ¡Ahora! – le gritó un poco al ver el descontrol de si prima.

Kikyo estaba totalmente furiosa las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero su orgullo era más fuerte y se contuvo. Cuando trató de acercarse a su tía que se marchaba, pero su hermana la detuvo - ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Hermana, esto ya fue demasiado, vámonos – le pidió tratando de sacarla de la casa.

-¡No! – se soltó bruscamente -. Ellas nos han quitado todo, tuvimos que irnos de la casa principal por ellas, ¿no lo entiendes?, este es nuestro lugar.

-Nadie les ha quitado nada, ustedes son tan parte de esta familia como nosotras, no es necesario q…

Kikyo giró rápidamente su cuerpo y estampó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de Kagome.

-¡Kag! – justo en ese momento Bankotsu entraba junto con Inuyasha a la casa -. Cariño… - el moreno se arrodillo junto a la chica, que con el fuerte golpe estaba tirada en el suelo, cubriendo su cara.

-¿Qué haces, maldita loca? – Inuyasha miraba furioso a la lacia.

-Tu ni me hables, eres un idiota incompetente, pueblerino – lo recriminó la chica.

Mientras ellos discutían, Bankotsu y Kagome los miraban impresionados – Están bien locos – dijo ella impresionada por la violencia con la que se hablaban, o más bien insultaban.

El chico analizaba la cara de ella – Esta vez apoyo al idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre golpearte? – le acarició suavemente la mejilla enrojecida de ella.

La azabache le tomó la mano con cariño – Estoy bien – sonrió tiernamente mirando los hermosos ojos azules del chico.

Kikyo notó la atmosfera de amor entre ellos y no lo soporto – Tú también eres un idiota – le dijo al moreno justo antes de que besara a su novia.

Él se puso de pie y ayudó a la azabache que lo miraba con precaución ya que el cabreó del chico no era menor - ¿Podrías iluminarme? – sonrió de manera soberbia.

La lacia se acercó a él lentamente, y apoyo sus manos en su fuerte pecho – Eres demasiado para esta idiota – miró de reojo a su prima que observaba seria la situación y notablemente incomoda -. En cambio yo – Kikyo enredó sus manos en el cuello del chico y pegó su cuerpo de manera sugerente a él -, podría darte todo lo que tú quieras – ofreció descaradamente frente a todos los presente.

Bankotsu le seguía sonriendo de medio lado y luego de mirarla por unos segundos, explotó en una carcajada - ¿Qué eres tonta? – le preguntó sacándosela de encima y abrazando a Kagome con posesión, demostrando que le pertenecía -. Jamás necesitare a una mujer oportunista como tú.

Kikyo se sintió humillada, tanto que nuevamente se enfureció – No puedo entender que es lo que tienes tú que no tenga yo, mírate – la apuntó despectivamente -. Eres tan… corriente.

Ahora fue Kagome quien se carcajeó – Si ser corriente es no usar siempre ropa de marca y estar con todo lo más caro de las tiendas, me enorgullezco de eso, querida prima – sonrió abrazándose al pecho de Bankotsu, quien al estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por ella, le besó la frente.

-Se arrepentirán de esta humillación – amenazó Kikyo -, lo lamentaran – tomó sus maletas y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Tsubaki suspiró derrotada y tomó sus cosas – Nunca hemos tenido una buena relación y nunca hemos sido del agrado de la otra – le dijo a Kagome mirándola a los ojos -. Pero esto que hizo mi hermana, no lo apruebo – habló con sinceridad -, pero es mi hermana, la única familia que tengo y debo permanecer a su lado – se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Siempre serán parte de mi familia – le aseguró Kagome -. Nunca dudes en venir a mi si necesitas algo, aquí estaremos.

Tsubaki sonrió sin voltear, no dijo nada, solo se marchó en silencio.

Todos entendían la posición en la que se encontraba la chica, era comprensible.

-Bien… - rompió el silencio el moreno -. Ahora tu iras a hacer tu trabajo, ¿está claro? – le dijo al peliplata que asintió y se fue directamente al escritorio del padre de Kagome.

Luego de que Inuyasha explicara lo sucedido se marchó, totalmente vetado de la familia Higurashi para cualquier propósito.

-Lo lamento – se excusó Kaito, sin perder su seriedad y porte.

Bankotsu apretó suavemente la mano de su novia que estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá de la sala – Esta bien, pero deberás aprender a respetar mis decisiones y confiar en mi juicio de ahora en adelante.

El hombre solo asintió, mientras que su esposa sonriente miro a la joven pareja – Hija… ¿Qué pasara con la boda? – preguntó un poco dudosa.

Ambos azabache se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron – Sigue en pie – aseguró Kagome -, este fin de semana, Bank y yo seremos esposos – sonrió de manera radiante.

Y así pasaron los escasos días antes del gran acontecimiento, Bankotsu junto al abuelo se encargaron de organizar la fiesta mientras que Kagome y su madre se ocupaban de las decoraciones, las invitaciones y lo más importante, el vestido.

Juntas habían elegido un sencillo pero hermoso vestido largo, con un corte de corazón en el busto y millones de pequeños diamantes de fantasía incrustados en la blanca tela, el velo era igual de largo que la cola, sencillo pero hermoso.

La mañana del sábado, los chicos no se vieron en ningún momento ya que la madre de Kagome se negaba a que tuvieran contacto de cualquier tipo hasta la ceremonia.

Todos estaban presentes, hasta Renkotsu, el agente de inmigración.

Bankotsu ya esperaba en el altar y Kagome estaba tras las puertas de la carpa que habían preparado.

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo la chica moviendo sus acalambradas manos, mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro muy nerviosa.

-Estas hermosa, hermanita – una voz conocida para ella sonó a su espalda.

-¿Hiten? – susurró y volteó lentamente, encontrándose con el chico vistiendo un elegante traje.

Sonriente se acercó un poco más a ella – Tranquila, no pongas esa cara – alzó las manos en señal de paz -. Con papá pensamos mucho en lo del mensaje… y tienes razón, queremos ser pate de esto, no perderemos a Bankotsu pero le daremos su espacio.

La chica arrugó un poco el ceño pero sonrió – Eso es genial, el los necesita, son su familia.

-Seremos la familia de ambos – asintió el ojirrojo -. Papá ya está en el gran salón y yo vi a tu abuelo y tu padre sentados, ¿caminaras sola? – le preguntó un poco confundido.

Ella asintió, volviendo a ponerse nerviosa – A mi padre recién lo estoy perdonando y mi abuelo ya es un poco mayor para esto – sonrió forzadamente, aun que fue su decisión hacer la caminata al altar sola, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse el aceptar la ayuda de su padre.

Hiten carraspeó – En ese caso, permíteme – le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente, a lo que ella entrecerró sus ojos un poco -. Prometo no drogarte de nuevo – sonrió el chico de manera burlona.

La azabache se carcajeó – Mas te vale, hermano – le dijo sonriendo y tomó su brazo.

La música comenzó a sonar y ella reforzó su agarre – Cálmate, estas hermosa y me alegra que Bank encontrara a una mujer como tú, serán muy felices.

Ella sonrió y se relajó, justo cuando las cortinas se abrieron y los dejaron ver a todos los presentes que se ponían de pie.

Junto al altar estaba Bankotsu con su cara totalmente desfigurada, lo vieron pasar su vista rápidamente por los presentes y se encontró con su tío, el cual le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de su futuro esposo – Está totalmente impresionado – le susurró al ojirrojo.

Hiten bufó – Creo que molesto seria más apropiado, odia las sorpresas.

-Amargado – dijo Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa y ambos sonrieron aun más al estar de acuerdo.

Cuando Hiten y Kagome llegaron frente al moreno, el ojirrojo besó la mano de la chica – Espero sean muy felices – le dijo a ambos.

-Espero sigan aquí – le dijo ella y él asintió y se fue junto a su padre que lo esperaba en los asientos.

Kagome se paró junto al moreno y la ceremonia comenzó.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto? – susurró disimuladamente el moreno.

-Lo supe hace cinco minutos – reconoció ella.

-¿Y era necesario que te entregara él?, por si no lo recuerdas te secuestró – Bankotsu comenzaba a alterarse.

-Ya relájate, somos una familia y así nos quedaremos, ¿está claro? – dijo terminantemente ella justo cuando llegaban al momento más importante.

" _¿Bankotsu Hiiryu, aceptas a Kagome en sagrado vinculo y prometes entregarte a ella, en esta y en la otra vida?"_ preguntó el oficial del registro civil que dirigía la ceremonia.

El chico alzó una de sus cejas y miró con una sonrisa a la azabache – Acepto.

" _Y tú, Kagome Higurashi, aceptas a Bankotsu en sagrado vinculo y prometes entregarte a él, en esta y en la otra vida?"_

Ella sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos – Acepto – susurró emocionada.

" _Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"_

Bankotsu removió con delicadeza el velo y rozó suavemente los labios de la chica, mientras finas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ella.

" _Démosle la bienvenida a los recién casados, Bankotsu y Kagome Hiiryu"_ dicho esto todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con emoción.

El moreno tomó la mano de la azabache y ella le habló al oído – Por siempre juntos.

Él sonrió y le respondió – Para siempre.

Luego de la hermosa ceremonia, vino la fiesta, en donde todo iba de maravilla.

Kagome había invitado a algunos amigos de la empresa, por lo que no podía falto su buena amiga Sango la cual a penas llego despertó el interés de varios pero en especial el de Miroku, que a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, también era amigo de la azabache por lo que estaba invitado.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kagome cuando los vio bailando muy juntos en la fiesta – Vaya si que se llevaron bien – dijo divertida.

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó curioso Bankotsu.

La chica señaló con su cabeza – Sango y Miroku, pensé que congeniarían un poco pero nunca imagine tanto.

-Mmm… - dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia el moreno -. Hablando de amigos de la ciudad, ¿invitaste a tu amiguito del café? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

La chica arrugó el ceño - ¿A quién? – pensó un poco y recordó - ¿Kouga? – lo miró y se rió por su seriedad -. Oh por dios, Bank. Solo lo conozco de vista y saludo, como lo invitaría – se siguió riendo.

El moreno un poco molesto la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó en un desolado y discreto rincón – No te rías, el idiota te dio su número, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que si, escribió su número en el café que te bebiste tu genio – le dijo ella besándolo -. No te pongas celoso, cariño.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la mano – Ven conmigo – la arrastró en dirección a la casa.

-Bank no podemos irnos aun, la fiesta recién comienza – dijo ella preocupada pero excitada.

-Es por eso mismo que no podre aguantar – miró a su alrededor y en un árbol cercano, rodeado de muchas chicas, encontró a la persona que buscaba - ¡Hiten! – alzó la voz llamando la atención del chico.

-Hola, hermano – dijo el chico alzando su mano en modo de saludo, ya que no habían cruzado palabras.

-¿Quiere que comience a aceptar esto? – preguntó el moreno directamente y el chico alzó una ceja interesado -. Cúbrenos – dijo simplemente y se fue en dirección a la casa.

-¡Sin problemas! – gritó el ojirrojo.

Kagome avergonzada al entender el trasfondo de la petición dijo molesta – Que vergüenza.

El moreno entró al baño de la primera planta y cerró tras entrar – No te preocupes, es de la familia ¿verdad? – sonrió con burla.

-Claro que sí, pero no es lo que tenía en mente de una primera im… - no pudo terminar ya que el chico comenzó a besarla con desesperación.

-No creo que pueda distraerlos por mucho – reconoció Bankotsu besando ahora el cuello de su esposa.

-Ah… No podemos… - gimió la azabache al tener una batalla interna entre su sentido común y su pasión -. Es nuestra boda, ahh, no podemos cometer una indiscreción así, ahh!

El moreno la miro a los ojos – Eres mi esposa y podemos hacer lo que queramos, ¿quieres? – preguntó poniéndose un poco serio pero entendiendo que si ella no estaba cómoda pararía.

Kagome lo miró unos segundos – Al diablo – dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la subió al mueble del lavabo que estaba empotrado a la pared mientras bajaba sus pantalones y ropa interior de una sola vez – Aun que me gustaría que fuera mas romántica nuestra primera vez como esposos – le dijo mientras arremangaba el largo vestido de la chica en la cintura de ella y se posicionaba entre sus piernas -, me temó que tendremos que dejarlo para la segunda vez, querida esposa.

Por su parte Kagome le quitó el saco y la camisa dejando en pecho de él al descubierto – De la manera en que me tomes estará bien, querido esposo – dijo ella y sintió como sus carnes eran penetradas por la poderosa erección del moreno.

Bankotsu tomó las caderas de ella y con rápidas y profundas embestidas la atacó, sin darle respiro y sin dejarla reaccionar, solo gozar del placer.

-N-no tan… ¡ahh! – trataba de resistirse al placer la azabache mientras era atacada por su ahora esposo.

El moreno solo aceleró su ritmo aun mas – Eres mía – sentenció él.

Dos golpes en la puerta pusieron en alerta a la chica – Hija, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Nahomi se escuchó pero solo para Kagome ya que Bankotsu no se detuvo.

La chica le dio unas palmaditas sobre las manos del chico que se aferraban a su cintura pero él no la miro, solo mantuvo la frente entre el hueco del cuello de la chica y siguió envistiendo, aun que más lento.

-S-sí, estoy bien – dijo con dificultad la azabache.

Bankotsu alzó su rostro y la vio con diversión - ¿Te gusta esto? – le preguntó hundiéndose mas en ella.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto, cariño?, los invitados esperan – insistió Nahomi.

-Para, por favor – le rogó la azabache a Bankotsu pero este se negó y le mordisqueó uno de sus pechos -. Ahh… - gimió bajo e instintivamente cubrió su boca.

-¿Kagome? – la manecilla de la puerta giró sin éxito al estar con pestillo.

-¡Mamá ya voy! – gritó desesperada -, solo dame unos minutos.

Del otro lado solo se escucharon pasó alejándose y el moreno sonrió aun mas – No te enojes, mi amor – enredó las largas piernas de la chica a su alrededor y la tomó con firmeza desde el trasero -. Ahora terminaremos el juego – se lo dijo con malicia y la siguió atacando.

Ambos envueltos en la pasión del momento, estaba ajenos a lo que ocurría fuera.

-o-

-Es nuestra última oportunidad – Kikyo miraba al agente de aduana, Renkotsu, que estaba conversando con los familiares de la novia.

Inuyasha bufó – Ya estás muy loca – negó divertido -, no participare en esto, ni siquiera debería estar aqui – se despidió con la mano y trató de marcharse pero ella le obstruyó el paso.

-Tú me ayudaras – le dijo desistida.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, ya molesto - ¿Por qué?

-Porque a tu familia le conviene que la mía se vaya a la quiebra – comenzó a hablar la lacia con aires de grandeza -, y si convencemos al agente de que este matrimonio es una farsa… piénsalo…

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos – Eso hará que el escándalo sea público, las acciones bajaran y lentamente se irán a la quiebra – completó y luego le sonrió -. De acuerdo, te ayudare.

Kikyo sonrió complacida – Primero…

-Que par de dañados son – Hiten salía desde las sombras de un árbol cercano -. ¿Así que estas dispuesta a hundirte tu misma, con tal de hacerle daño a Kagome? – miró con fríos ojos a la lacia.

Ella tragó pesado al ser descubierta pero no se doblegó - ¿Tienes algún problema? – le habló con superioridad.

-Kikyo… - la llamó con precaución Inuyasha tomándola del brazo, sintiendo miedo por el chico de asesinos ojos rojos, sabía que no era buena idea meterse con él.

-Suéltame – se removió la chica con brusquedad -. No te metas en donde no te llamas.

Hiten dio dos zancadas y se paró muy cerca de la lacia, intimidándola – Me corresponde cuidar de mi hermano y con ese matrimonio, Kagome es parte de mi familia y la protegeré siempre – alzó su vista y miró al peliplata -. Será mejor que tú desaparezcas sin ser visto, como hasta ahora, o no te llevaras un simple golpe, ¿está claro? – el peliplata asintió y se marchó silenciosamente.

Kikyo lo vio sorprendida – Cobarde – escupió con desprecio.

-Pero inteligente – le susurró el ojirrojo al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuello a la chica -. En cuanto a ti, aléjate de esta familia, personas como tu jamás cambiaran, maldita loca.

-Tú no me obligas a nada, mal…

-No te obligare, solo te advertiré – le tomó el brazo con fuerza, haciendo enrojecer la blanca piel de la chica -, si te veo nuevamente por aquí, juro que lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida – bajó su mirada al escote de la chica y con su mano libre le apretó un pecho con rudeza - ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó con una macabra sonrisa, dándole a entender sus intenciones.

La lacia asintió con miedo, jamás había sido tratada de esa forma, siempre era ella la que intimidada y al ser el caso contrario por primera vez, su pánico fue incrementando.

-Ahora vete, Kikyo – Hiten la soltó sin ningún cuidado.

Ella se tomó la zona afectada y se marchó, mientras tanto Hiten se arregló el traje y vio como la madre de la azabache entraba a la casa.

-¡Ups!, mi error – sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a la fiesta con una sonrisa y directo a las abundantes solteras.

-o-

Ya entrada la madrugada, Kagome y Bankotsu decidieron retirarse a descansar, en un par de horas se irían a Londres de luna de miel, viaje patrocinado en su totalidad por el tío del moreno y al cual Kagome estaba muy ilusionada de ir.

-Sera maravilloso conocer Londres – dijo la azabache lanzándose a la cama, agotada pero feliz.

El moreno se quitó la camisa y la miró – Inglaterra en más que solo Londres, cariño.

-Lo sé – Kagome se puso de pie para acercarse a él -. Y ahora que está todo solucionado con tu residencia definitiva en Japón, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para construir nuestra vida, juntos.

Él acarició el perfecto rostro de su esposa – Nuestro camino ya comenzó, mi amor – le dio un tierno beso y rozó con afectó el plano vientre de la chica -. Siempre los amare y protegeré, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y tomó la manó del chico - Te amo, te amamos – respondió ella y junto su frente con la de él.

-Tambien yo, Kag, también yo…

FIN.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Agradezco a…

: Siguiendo con mi camino de no hacer una "historia corta venas", le di un final fresco con un poco de todo creo yo. Espero te guste el final, gracias por el apoyo y espero me sigas apoyando en mis nuevos proyectos Bankag =)

Asia12: Que linda, muchas gracias por el alago al capítulo anterior. Espero que el final te guste, gracias por el apoyo.

rogue85: Solo Kikyo tenia ese odio guardado, ni siquiera Tsubaki. Me gusto hacer que Hiten y su padre trataran de unirse a la familia, ellos realmente están arrepentidos y como dicen "a la familia no se elige, se ama".

Angeel O: No hubo mucha zukulencia pero si humor y amor, como es debido en una relajada comedia y con bebe =), después de todos esos encuentro, mínimo jajajajaj. Gracias por el apoyo Aide, eres la mejor del mundo.

Daiisevani: Adivinaste que era Kag, muy bien, soy demasiado predecible jajajaj. Kag no le dio su merecido, pero Hiten si, me encanta haber hecho esa escena, por zorra le pasan esas cosas. Gracias por tu apoyo, un beso.

evilangelux: Gracias por tu comentario y si lo lees completo espero y te guste como lo desarrolle. Gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno chicas, quería pedirles disculpas por mi retraso pero como muchas saben, estoy o estaba pasando por unos días de enfado y desilusión con respecto al bankag, quise tirar la toalla pero mi novio me convenció, no importa si no hay apoyo, mientras tenga solo una persona que lea mis historias soy feliz.

Y lo vuelvo a repetir, escribo para tener comentarios por que todos los que publicamos lo esperamos, el que diga lo contario, me la suda por hipócrita =)

Un beso a todas las mercenarias, que aquí seguiré apoyando a las nuevas escritoras, a las que siguen sacando historias y a las que se animen a participar de cualquier manera en nuestro pequeño fandom.

Y una mención muy pero muy especial a mi querida Aide, que me escuchó en mi largo monologo privado con ella sobre las mil razones de mi enojo, eres la mejor amiga que podría haber conocido gracias al bankag, te adoro.

Bueno chicas, como siempre pedirles que comenten esta o cualquier historia de bankag que lean y les guste, sus comentarios son la razón de las publicaciones.

Muchos besos, Fran =)


End file.
